Hearing love
by DBK1993
Summary: What would happen if Bella's dad lived on the reservation instead of Forks and Bella was half Quileute, and instead of Bell falling for Edward she meets Paul the distant loaner type. But here is the catch Bella was born with a psychic ability to read minds. Bella's dad is a doctor on the res, instead of a cop. Bella/Paul
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I understand that not everyone will like my story and I am okay with it. I like negative feedbacks just as much of the positive. It helps me write my stories better, and just like everyone else this is one of the very few places we can express ourselves and write our stories. This isn't a published book so of course there will be minor problems like misspelled words, I'm not perfect and neither is anyone else. So if you like this chapter keep reading :), but if you don't like it then that is fine thank you anyways for trying to read it :).**

Chapter one

I can't believe that mom would send me off to the Reservation just because I have been acting weird as of late. I mean I'm not weird I just can't be around a lot of people because I can't keep people out of my head and mom just thinks I should take medicine for it so it will go away. So here I am waiting at the airport for my good old father to come pick me up.

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Jacob running towards me. That's just great he sent the obsessive child to come pick me up. I put on a fake smile and waved at him. I wonder what crazy things he has thought about to try and impress me.

"Hey, Jacob how have you been? Where is my dad I thought he was going to be picking me up?" I asked him with a little anger in my voice. I could tell he was trying to ignore it because he liked me so much.

"He had to work late at the hospital, so he asked me to come pick you up." He said to me with a big smile on his face. _'_

 _Not really I just had to beg her dad to be able to come pick her up and see how hot she has gotten and oh wow look at those boobs.'_ I wanted to throw up but I held back my bile and acted like I didn't hear anything. I haven't told anyone about me reading minds except mom and she thought I was crazy, so why tell anyone else besides they might think I'm weird and never talk to me again or worse call the CIA or FBI on me and they will take my brain out for answers.

"Oh okay well can you take me home I'm really times from the flight and want to go to bed." I told him as I walked past him towards his dad's car.

"How old are you know? Are you even old enough to drive?" I asked him while putting my stuff in the trunk.

"I'm only 3 years younger than you remember? I'm 15 years old now I just had my birthday last week. I've been feeling sick here recently though and dad says he got sick too around this age and that I might go through a growth spurt and be sick a couple days but it will pass." He told me while we got into the car and drive to my house. I was barely paying attention to what he was saying because I didn't care but I acted like I was interested for his sake.

 _'I wonder if I slyly move my hand to her leg will she get the hint and let me leave it there or get closer to her..'_ I wanted to scream at him and slap him for being so nasty but I decided to act like my head hurt instead.

"Hey Bells are you okay?" He asked me with concern in his voice and tried to put his hand on my back but I shrugged it off and said that I was fine and needed to go to sleep and to take some medicine.

"Don't call me Bells okay, only my dad can call me Bells." I told him with rubbing my fingers on my temples.

 _'Damn, she got some fire in her I love her even more. I can't wait to get into her pants, God when will she give me the time of day?'_ I heard Jacob think sadly. I felt a little bad but how many times do I have to tell him or show him that I am not interested in him. I want a man my age not some puppy dog boy who will do whatever I say just for sex.

"Finally, home sweet home." I said once we made it to the house. It was a beautiful two story home with a two bedroom, and two bathrooms, one upstairs and one downstairs. The same home that has been in my family for generations, all the rooms are huge though like they could fit a few wolves in them. Jacob helped me bring my bags to the living room.

"Thanks Jacob I got it from here. I'll talk to you later." I said as I flopped down on the large brown couch. He said good-bye and left.

Thank God he is gone all I wanted to do was go to sleep and relax. I grabbed my bags and walked upstairs to my old room with was beside the upstairs bathroom My room had changed my dad bought me a king size bed with a wolf blanket on it. How did he know I loved wolves? Mom must have told him I thought smiling. Dad also added a desk for my laptop. I walked over to the desk and saw a note on it.

 _'Hey Bells sorry I couldn't come pick you up, Jacob insisted on picking you up himself because he missed you. I went fishing with Billy and the guys be back tonight, don't wait up. Also, I got you a present beside the new look to your room. There is an auto shop down on 5th Street it's only a few blocks away if it isn't raining you can walk down there and talk to the manager Sam. He knows what to do.'_ I stood there shocked for a few minutes, did my dad get me a car? I was excited and didn't want to sleep anymore so I changed my outfit to a tight red tank top, skinny jeans that had a few holes in them due to wear and tear and my favorite black converse sneakers. I decided to put my hair in a high messy bun so the humidity wouldn't make my hair stick to my neck.

Since it's not raining right now I'll go check out what my dad got me. I left him a note in case he came home while I was gone and then started walking to the auto shop that he was talking about. It only took me about 10 minutes to get there from the house which wasn't bad at all. The shop looked nice on the outside and did show lots of wear and tear so It must have been a few years old.

"Hello, Sam? My dad sent me here to pick something up?" I asked while looking around the main lobby. _'Oh this must be Bella she looks just like Charlie.'_ I turned around casually acting like I didn't just hear a man's voice.

"Oh, you startled me," I said with my hand on my heart acting like I was scared. I used to be a bad liar but since I have been getting better at pretending to not hear people's minds I have gotten better at lying.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, you must be Bella, hi I'm Sam your dad told me you might be by today and you're just in time we just finished your present." Sam told me with a smile on his face. I walked into the garage and saw the most beautiful thing in the world. A blood red 1980s jeep wrangler with two doors and a soft top. My dream car that I told Charlie about back when I was 16.

"I take it that you like it?" Sam asked me when all I would do was stand there with a smile on my face.

"I love it but where did he find it?" I asked shocked.

"He found it up for sale on Jefferson Street, it needed a lot of repairs and a paint job. We have been working on it for months now and Charlie was hoping we could get it fixed in time before you showed up." He said feeling proud that him and his people finished it in time.

"Who all helped you with helping restore it back to life I would like to thank everyone who helped." I told him while looking the jeep over.

"Oh, it was Quil, Embry, Paul and I; I'm the only one at the shop right now, but I'll make sure to let they know how much you love it." He told me as I got into the jeep and adjusted myself to be able to reach the pedals. It was an automatic which made it a lot easier to drive but harder on gas. I loved the jeep either way though and after I did the paper work and got the keys I drove it home and decided to take that nap I have wanted to take this whole time.

 **AN: I know not much happened in this chapter but it's a work in progress what do you all think? If this type of story has been done before, I am sorry I haven't seen it and please let me know immediately so I don't away someone else's idea.**

 **Let me know what you all think of this chapter, if you have any ideas on the story so far if you think it would sound better a different way I am up for options and will listen, also If there is something specific you would like to read let me know and I will see if I can out it in my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I woke up to my alarm going off at 6am. Uh is there any way that I could just sleep in till 8am. I hate getting up early and I hate going to school, there is just too much noise from people talking and thinking. I so wish there was a way I could just turn it all off or at least turn the volume down a little. I rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom and decided to take a quick shower before my first day. I can't wait till I graduate next year so I can get my own place and go to school to become a doctor like my dad, at least then my mindreading abilities will come in handy.

After I got out of the shower I decided to out on my black tank top with a white outline of a wolf, cut off shorts that stopped about mid-thigh, black converse with while laces and a green jacket in case it decided to rain on me. I decided to braid my long brown hair and pull it to one side over my left shoulder with a yellow lily flower clip hold it into place so it wouldn't move. Damn I look hot; I smiled at myself in the mirror and then grabbed my new keys and backpack.

When I got to school I parked close to the office as I could so I could hurry up and get my new schedule and hope I didn't have to run into Jacob. I love him to death don't get me wrong. If only he would stop being up my ass about me wanting to fuck him and date him then I think we could hang out and be great friends but I don't see that happening anytime soon. I walked into the office and told the secretary that I was Isabella Swan and needed my schedule for my classes, she told me I would need to have my teachers sign my schedule so that she knew I didn't ditch any of my courses and that my teacher's knew who I was. I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the office. It's a good thing everything here is in one building or else I would have to get someone to show me around.

I began walking and looking for my class when I spotted Jacob by his locker and decided to turn around hope that my class was on the other side of the building when I bumped into what felt like a flamethrower.

"Ow, what the hell watch where you are going?!" I yelled while rubbing my nose. I looked up and saw a tall kind of cute guy standing in front of me. He started to smile down at me.

"My bad, I didn't know you were there. My name is Quil what's your name beautiful lady?" He said with what I think he was trying to pull off a sexy smile but it came out too forced. I started to laugh because it was too cute how he was trying to flirt with me.

"Look sweetie you're cute but you're not my type okay." I told him while patting his shoulder and kept on walking. I was too busy thinking it was funny that I didn't realize that I couldn't hear his thoughts until I turned the corner. I stopped and then tried to play back the events that happened. How could I not hear his thoughts? Maybe it was a fluke because I wasn't really paying attention anyways I probably did I just didn't care. I kept walking until I found 113 Math.

I walked into my first class of the day, Math with Mr. Guther. This is going to be easy, all teachers think of the answer anyways so I don't have to do shit except listen to the answers. I walked up to the teacher and had him sign my paper.

"Ah Ms. Swan welcome to La Push high, pick any seat you like and we will get started." Mr. Guther said as he handed me back my signed piece of paper. I decided to sit in the back near the window so I could have at least one thing that can entertain me while I sit here for an hour.

"Bella, you're in my class now? This is going to be awesome!" Fuck, of course he would be in my class.

"Oh hey Jacob, yea turns out I'm in your math class now." I told him with a small smile.

"Jacob please take your seat it's time to start class now, Oh how good of you to join the class Mr. Lahote." I didn't really care what was going on in class since I don't need to.

"Yea whatever Teach, you're lucky I'm even at school today, I was up late last night so I've only had a couple hours sleep." Paul said as he walked to the back of the room.

"Hey toots you're in my seat move it." I looked up at a tall, dark skinned God. I tried not to drool at how hot he was and remember what he just said.

 _'….'_ Nothing, I tried listening to his thoughts and I got nothing. Hmm this is weird I haven't had this happen to me before.

"Excuse me?" I asked him with my head still on my hand looking at him bored. He gave me an irritated look and told me to move my sweet ass somewhere else.

"Look here dick I don't see your name on it so how about you move your sweet ass somewhere else, okay." I told him with a smirk on my face before looking back out the window.

"Mr. Lahote is there a problem?" Mr. Guther asked.

"No, teach nothing's wrong keep teaching." He said as he sat down beside me and glared at me. I rolled my eyes and just listened to the teacher's thoughts in case he tried to call on me. The rest of class was fine with nothing going on. I looked down at my schedule and saw that I had English next.

"Hey, Bella what class do you have next?" Jacob asked me while I was putting my book in my backpack. I looked up at him and noticed that Paul was staring at Jacob. He looked worried, like he was about to do something. That's a little weird let's see what he is thinking about.

 _'…'_ What is going on? Why can't I hear his thoughts? Normally that would be a great thing but now I'm starting to get pissed off. I began to take in his appearance he looked a little rough like he slept outside all night.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob asked me again.

"Oh I'm sorry I have English next, what about you?" Jacob smiled a bit at me and told me that he had Science and it was next to where my class was and he would walk me there. The rest of the day went my smoothly and boring. I didn't see Paul the rest of the day. I thought I would see him at lunch but Jacob said that he usually leaves during lunch to hang out with Sam and his gang. Oh well at least I get to see him tomorrow. Wait what? What am I thinking? I don't like Paul he is an asshole and I only talked to him once.

"Hey Bella what are you doing today after school?" Jacob asked me while he was walking me to my car. I wasn't really sure what I was going to be doing. Maybe stay home and organize or go out for a walk.

"I'm not really sure what I am going to be doing yet." I told him while putting my back pack in my passenger seat.

"Oh okay well I will see you tomorrow then?" Jacob asked me while leaning on my car.

 _'Maybe if I try and look sexy she will fall in love with me and I will finally get to fuck her.'_ I heard Jacob think. Why does he always think about fucking me?

"Can you please stop leaning on my new jeep please and duh, we go to school together genius." I told him while rolling my eyes. He stopped leaning my Jeep but kept his smile as I got into the driver's seat and drove home.

When I got home I decided to fix dinner for myself since dad was caught up in surgery and wouldn't be home till late tonight. After I ate dinner I decided to go upstairs and take a bath. After I had the water ready I laid down in it and I began to fall sleep.

 ****START DREAM****

 _I was lying down in bed and I felt someone's hand rubbing against my leg. I started to moan, it felt nice. The hand started moving closer up my leg and it gave me the chills. I didn't want it to stop, it felt so good._

 _"Hey sweetie, are you wet for me down here?" A male whispered sexually into my right ear while I moaned. Wait I know that voice. When I opened my eyes and saw Paul leaning over me he plunged two fingers into my vagina. I almost screamed out in pleasure, never have I felt this turned on by just fingers before._

 _"Oh Paul, don't stop that feels so good. Please add another finger and fuck my pussy." I said while I arched my back and moaned out. He smiled and slowly pumped his fingers into my pussy, while his thumb played with my clit._

 _"You like it when I play with your pussy don't you, you little bitch?" Paul said as he bit my neck and then forcefully spread my legs apart and then held down my hands. I looked up at him just a little scared by his roughness._

 _"Paul not so rough okay be a little gentler." I told him while wiggling around. He gave me a cocky little smirk before holding my hands in his one hand and then unzipping his pants._

 _"Your mine you little bitch and there is nothing you can do to stop me from putting my penis into your pussy." I almost froze in horror, it wasn't Paul anymore it was Jacob who I saw pumping his penis and rubbing his head against my entrance._

 _"Jake please stop you don't want to do this." I told him about to start crying. He looked at me with an evil smile and then roughly thrusted into me, making me scream in pain._

 ****END DREAM****

"AHHHHHHH," I woke up screaming in agony, and then realized that I was in the bath and I was just having a nightmare. Oh my god what was that? Why did I have a dream like that? I quickly got out of the bath, put some night clothes on and went to my computer. I was on the computer for about two hours before I found something that would help. It turns out that in some cases of mind reading, some people can not only read minds of the people near them, but they can also hear their dreams as well, so I was in Jake's dream? I really don't feel safe around Jake now that I know he would do anything to have me. What am I thinking this is probably just someone posting random stuff that isn't even true? I have never heard or been inside someone else's dreams before. Besides he lives about 10 minutes away from my house, how can I hear him that far?

 **AN: Oh shit! DUN DUN DUN Shits going down. Lol so what do you think about chapter 2? Too much? Not enough? Or good so far? And before you ask no Paul didn't imprint on Bella. I am going to try and post my chapters when I can. I will post at least 1 chapter a week but hopefully I can post more in a week.**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **Holidai** **– thank you for your idea I can't wait to use it later on… this artist has one story :**

" **The Truth Behind Alice's Gift** **"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

After my bath I feel like if I fall asleep I will be inside Jacob's dream again or worse maybe they are my dreams. I felt depressed and not sure what to do, so I decided to put on my brown boots and my green jacket and decided to take a walk down to the beach, maybe that will help.

On my way to the beach I felt like I was being watched and kept turning around to see if anything or anyone, Jacob, was following me. But for some reason my fear changed to comfort, it's like I didn't care if I was being followed because I felt safe and protected. This is a weird feeling but oh well at least I am able to relax for once. When I go to the water I saw a large tree on the beach it looked sturdy and a safe distance from the water. I was sitting there for maybe a few minutes when I heard something.

"Who is there?" I called. I decided to see if I could hear any thoughts but I heard nothing so figured it must be an animal.

"Hey toots what are you doing in my spot again? You just love to take my seats, don't you?" Paul said as he emerged from the same spot I heard the noise from. He wasn't wearing a T-shirt. He only had on cutoff jeans that went to his knees.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked quizzically while I had my arms around myself to stay warm.

"Nope, hot actually, so why do you like to take my spots?" He asked again.

"Well I didn't know this was your spot. I just couldn't be home right now I…I had to go for a walk. The beach usually brings me comfort." I told him kind of shocked that I just spilled my guts out at him. Feeling embarrassed for what feels like the first time, I got up and told him goodnight and began to walk home. I only got a few steps past him when I felt his hand on my bicep.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be an ass, it's just this is the only spot I can go too without anyone breathing down my neck about stupid shit. Please don't tell anyone about my spot, or that I was nice to you okay I don't want my scary, loner rep to change." Paul said pleadingly. I wanted to laugh but instead I just smiled at him and said I would keep his secret as long as I got to use his spot when I wanted.

"Fine, just don't bring your boyfriend here okay. This is a sex free zone." Paul said as he dropped my hand and made a disgusted face. I stared at him a little shocked. Boyfriend? What Boyfriend?

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend." I told him while wrapping my arms around myself to try and stop shivering.

"That Jacob kids not your boyfriend?" He asked me tilting his head to the side.

"Jacob wants to be my boyfriend, but I only want to be his friend." I said while walking to the tree and sitting down in front of it and wrapping my arms around my legs. Paul came over to me and sat beside me. I could feel his heat radiating from his body and instantly relaxed and wanted to be closer to the heat because I was so cold. Without realizing It I ended up moving so close to him that we were touching and it felt nice, like in my dream. I flinched back away from his body and apologized. He looked down at me confused.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about why you wanted to go for a walk?" He asked me while he sat beside me with his left leg bent and his arm around his leg.

"It's complicated and you totally wouldn't understand and you would think I was just crazy. It's fine, I feel better now. Good night Paul." I smiled at him and then stood up and whipped the sand off of me and began to walk home.

"I will see you in class tomorrow Paul." I told him as I walked away. I don't know why but I loved saying his name out loud. It felt nice and right somehow. Once I made it home I crawled into bed and fell instantly asleep with no nightmares about Jacob or anything.

When I woke up for school I felt refreshed and happy. Last night with Paul was fun, even if he can be an ass I know he can be a little nice. I decided to wear my stripped red and pink top today with some low ride jeans. I put on my favorite converse, green jacket, grabbed my backpack and then went to the Jeep. When I got to school I noticed that Jakes Bike wasn't in the parking lot. He is probably running late today. When I got to my math class I sat in the same spot as yesterday and just looked out the window.

"I see that's your seat now?" I heard Paul say. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Yup, is that a problem? We might have to fight over it; whoever gets to class first gets the spot." I told him with my head on my left hand. He stared at me for a little bit and then agreed. When class began I tried to focus on anything else but Paul, but for some reason it was hard. When I snuck a quick look at him, he was looking at me. Paul then tossed a note over to me.

 _'_ _Hey, where is your lover boy at?'_ I think he means Jacob.

 **'** **Not sure I didn't see his bike outside this morning, Why?'**

 _'_ _Just curious is all, so why were you so jumpy last night? I will bug you till you tell me.'_ I started to smile; he is cute when he is trying to beg.

 **'** **Why do you care so much? You don't even know me.'**

 _'_ _I can't tell you, it's complicated and you totally wouldn't understand and you would think I was just crazy.'_ I stared at the paper; did he just use the same line I used on him last night? I stared at him as he smiled back at me.

 **'** **Okay fine, I had a nightmare last night at it freaked me out a bit.'** After I passed him the note he laughed at bit.

 _'_ _Wow, you are a little crazy, but it's okay some people say that dreams are just your subconscious mind trying to help you comprehend a situation you're going through.'_

 **'** **The answer is 74.'** I quickly wrote on the paper and tossed is to Paul before I looked up at the board pretending to look like I was paying attention to class. Paul looked at the note and then looked at me confused.

"Paul are you paying attention?" The teacher asked him after he wrote down a problem on the board.

"Yes, Mr Guther." Paul said while hiding the note I just passed him.

"Then will you tell me the answer to the problem on the board I just wrote down." He asked Paul with a smirk on his face. Paul pretended to look at his notes and then said the answer was 74, Mr. Guther looked confused and then looked at the problem.

"You're right, moving on class." Mr. Guther said as he kept on talking about his lesson.

 _'_ _How did you know that he was going to ask me that question and know the answer?"_

 **'** **I didn't I was just paying attention to class and knew how to solve the problem and sent you the answer because I saw Mr. Guther notice that we were passing our note. I gave you the answer in case he asked you.'** I told him trying to cover up that I heard the teacher thinking about asking one of us the answer since he knew we weren't paying attention.

 _'_ _Okay, eventually I will get the truth.'_ After Paul sent me his response I put the note in my book and didn't talk to him the rest of the day. I kind of want to tell Paul that I can read minds, but at the same time I don't know him at all. Why would I want to tell a complete stranger about my abilities? I wish I could just read his mind and find out more about it and how he makes me feel this way. After the bell rang I went to English. A couple hours later I am sitting in the lunch room and there is still no sign of Jacob. Maybe I should stop by and see what's going on.

After school let out I made my way to Jacob's house. When I got there I saw Billy sitting on the front porch in his wheel chair.

"Hey Billy, is Jacob okay? He wasn't in school." I asked him when I got closer to the house.

"Yea, he just has a small virus is all, he should be back to school in a couple weeks though. Your dad said to make sure he gets better he needs to stay home for a while." Billy told me while he sat there watching the woods, listening and watching for something. I tried to hear his thoughts to see if he was lying to me.

 _'_ _I hope Jake gets to feeling better soon.'_ I heard how upset Billy was feeling about Jacob being sick. I guess he isn't lying to me.

"Okay, Billy will you at least tell Jacob that I stopped by to see him?" I asked him as I walked back to my Jeep.

"Sure thing Bella, have a good day." Billy told me as he still watched the woods. What a strange guy, oh well. When I made it home tonight Charlie was relaxing on his chair and watching Baseball.

"Hey Dad, how was work today?" I asked him as I put my stuff down on the table by the stairs.

"It was good, nothing to big happened today, besides Jake getting sick today." Dad said while watching the game. I walked into the kitchen and started making spaghetti. After dinner was done brought dad his dinner and told him I was going to eat in my room because I had homework to finish. He told me goodnight and that he had to get up early in the morning himself because he had a surgery to do in the morning. When I got upstairs I saw Jacob sitting on my bed.

"Jacob what are you doing here I thought you were sick?" I asked him after I got my breathing back in order and put my food on my computer desk.

"Hey Bella, yea I'm still sick but I had to come see you and find out for myself." Jake said as he got up and walked over to me and just stared into my eyes for what seemed like forever.

"Um, Jacob are you okay? You're starting to freak me out a little bit." I told him as I backed up a bit. He let out a breath and his shoulders fell. He looked depressed.

"Why couldn't it have been me? Why did it have to be Paul? I'm the one who loved you since we were kids." Jacob said as he sat down my bed with his hands on his face.

"What are you talking about Jacob?" I asked him as I sat down beside him and rubbed his shoulders.

"You don't know? I thought for sure they had to tell you after it happened." Jacob said confused. I looked at him like he grew a second head. He was talking in riddles. What is Jacob talking about? I tried to hear his thoughts but he wasn't thinking anything. That's a little weird.

"Never mind Bella, its fine, I'll see you later okay. I just had to stop by and see you for a little bit." Jacob said as he got up and went to my window and then just jumped down. Oh my God did Jacob just try to kill himself. I thought as I ran to the window and looked down. Jacob just looked up at me, waved and ran into the woods unharmed. What the hell is going on?

 **AN: So how was the chapter? So did Paul really imprint on Bella and not tell her or is Jake just speaking gibberish because he didn't imprint on Bella.**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **Holidai** **–this artist has one story :**

 **"** **The Truth Behind Alice's Gift** **"**

 **Lisabit** **\- This artist has 11 stories that they have made**

 **"** **I Can't Take It Anymore** **"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I feel so confused by talking to Jacob that I needed to speak to Paul. I hoped that he would be by the beach tonight. I snuck out of the house and ran toward the beach, but when I got there, I was alone. I decided to just sit down by the tree and just think about what Jacob had said.

"Why did you do it Paul?" I heard Jacob ask.

"Do what Jacob?" Paul asked. I decided to sit here as quietly as I could.

"Why didn't you tell Bella that you imprinted on her and explain to her what it is and about you?" Jacob asked angrily.

"Because she wouldn't understand, I don't want her to have to feel like she has to be with me. I may not have a choice but I will not take her choice away. Besides the bond isn't finished yet. Once she chooses what she wants us to be that's when the bond will set in." I heard Paul say.

 _'So If I love Paul then I will get to be with him and only him, but if I only like him as a friend then all I will feel is friendship but he will be alone the rest of his life? That sounds so cruel. Why do the Gods have to do that to someone and why him? What exactly is imprinting and why can't I do that?'_ I thought trying to figure this all out on my own.

"Dude you don't give Bella enough credit. I have known Bella my whole life she is smart, loving, and understanding Just talk to her and explain everything. She might surprise you man. I love her so much but if it means that you will be happy I will back off okay. Hell I'll even put in a good word for you." I heard Jacob tell Paul. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. Jacob was willing to back off me to make Paul and I happy.

"Okay, I'll talk to her soon, just give me a few minutes to myself okay. Just tell Sam that I'm on patrol okay." Paul told Jacob. After a few minutes of silence I slowly looked over the tree and saw Paul standing on the other side of it looking into the woods. I decided it was now or never.

"Hey Paul," I said when I fully stood up. He jumped like ten feet in the air.

"Bella, what are you doing here? How long were you there for?" Paul asked me once he composed himself.

"Everything….What Is imprinting?" I asked after a second of thinking. He stood there for a few minutes contemplating what to tell me and once he sat down on the log I sat beside him.

"Imprinting is when a wolf finds their mate. That is the one person they can be with for the rest of their life, but it's not set into stone. The Imprinter doesn't get a choice they immediately fall in love with their imprint but the imprintee gets to choose what they want the imprint to be. If you just want to be friends then we will stay friends and you can go out and marry whomever you want and have a family and I will be your friend and protector for as long as you live. If you choose to love me then we will be together forever, I will be your friend, lover, companion, and protector. I will keep you safe and love you the rest of our lives. This is all up to you and you can decide whenever you are ready." After Paul finished we sat in silence for a while just thinking.

"Why can you imprint? What are you really?" I asked after a few minutes. He breathed out a sign and then stood up.

"I'm not fully human Bella I am part wolf, protector of our lands from beings that want to kill us. I can transform into a wolf at will, or if I get too mad and can't control myself. I swear I am not crazy nor am I lying to you." Paul said while looking into my eyes.

"Okay, then prove it." I told him while I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled. I didn't think he was crazy at all I mean come on I hear people's thoughts for crying out loud. I just want to see what he looks like when he is a wolf.

"Ok hold on a second I have to undress so if you want to close your eyes or look away you can." Paul said while taking his shirt off. I just sat there watching and waiting. Paul smiled and took his shorts off. I smiled until he began to shake violently and the next thing I know there was a 6ft tall Dark grey and white wolf staring down at me. At first I wanted to run away screaming, but I fought the urge and walked toward him.

"Paul?" I asked while walking toward him. He put his head down to my height and whimpered. I smiled at him and touched his face. He had the softest fur I had ever felt.

"You are beautiful Paul, and I know I have feeling for you, strong feelings but I'm not sure yet if it's love but I would like to find out." I told him while I touched his face. Paul licked my face and then turned back into a human. After he put his shorts and shirt back on we sat back down in front of the tree with me in his lap to stay warm.

"Paul, would you want to see where this goes and try to date?" I asked him. Paul leaned down, put his face in the crook of my neck for a second, and breathed in my scent.

"I would love to do that Bella." Paul said smiling down at me. I stood up looking nervous before I started to talk to him.

"Before we actually date I have to also tell you something…I swear I am not crazy and I trust you with this just like you trusted me with your wolf secret." I told him nervously. He sat there patiently waiting for me to start.

"You remember when I gave you the answer in math? Well I knew that because I can read people's thoughts. I can read minds." I told him. Paul sat there for a second thinking it over and then stood up.

"Okay then prove it." Paul said smiling down at me.

"I can't, I can't read your mind, before the other day I could read Jacob's mind but now I can't. Is he a wolf too? I don't think I can read wolf's minds but I can everyone else. I'm not sure why." I told him looking up at him.

"Okay, how about tomorrow in class you tell me the right answers on the test." Paul told me while laughing at me. I went to slap him but he grabbed me around the waist and held me close.

"I'm just kidding, I believe you. Does Jake know?" Paul asked me while he held me to his chest.

"No, no one knows but you. Well, I told my mom and she thought I was crazy and since then I haven't told anyone else. That's why I'm living with my dad again my mom couldn't take it anymore and she sent me here. Paul held me tighter and told me it was okay and that he would keep my secret if I kept his.

"Deal," I said smiling up at him. He held me for a little while longer and then he let me go.

"I better take you back home to go to sleep; I don't want you sleeping in class." Paul said as he picked me up into his arms. I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. He looked down at me a little shocked but kept walking. Once we got to my house, he put me down.

"Dad is still awake down stairs I can't get in without him finding out I left. Is there any way you can help me get into my room without dad finding out?" I asked him. He looked around to make sure no one could see and he put me on his back. Within a few seconds he climbed up my tree and went inside my room.

"That was awesome." I said when I got off his back. Paul looked around my room and then sat on my desk chair.

"Nice room, it suits you." He said while crossing his arms over his chest. I walked over to him, sat on his lap sideways, and looked at him.

"Would it be too weird if I asked you to stay the night with me?" I asked him with my arms around his neck. He raised an eyebrow at me questionably.

"What did you have in mind on this sleepover?" He asked me with a smirk. I slapped his chest.

"Just sleep, you perv." I told him blushing a bit. Paul smiled and picked me up and laid me down on the bead and got on top of me.

"So you don't want to make out?" He asked me while massaging my right side and holding himself up over me.

"I never said we couldn't make out." I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down to me and when our lips touched, it was like fire. Pure heat and pleasure I couldn't get enough. I put my fingers in his hair and pulled his face closer to mine. He moved between my legs and put his hands on my hips. After a couple minutes of making out we were both out of breath and I could feel how excited he was.

"Okay, if we keep going I don't think I'll be able to stop. Let's go to sleep beautiful." Paul said as he got up off the bed and moved his boner a bit. As I lay on my bed trying to catch my breath, I agreed with him. After a few minutes he got back into bed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

 **AN: How was the chapter? Things are starting to heat up with Bella and Paul. How will their relationship play out? Friends or Lovers?**

 **Holidai** **–this artist has one story :**

 **"** **The Truth Behind Alice's Gift** **"**

 **Lisabit** **\- This artist has 11 stories that they have made**

" **Heart's Past** **"**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the morning expecting Paul to be with me but when I turned over, he was gone. I kind of knew that he would have to leave sometime in the morning to go change into a new outfit. I looked at the clock and it was 6am, so I went ahead and got in the shower and changed. I went down stairs, grabbed an apple and left for school. I looked at my phone and it was already 6:45am. When I got to school, I noticed that Jacob was waiting for me by the front doors.

"Hey Jacob what's up?" I asked him all cheerful.

"Nothing, so how you liking school so far, anyone catching your eye?" Jacob asked me while we walked to class. I pretended to think it over and then told him.

"Well there is this one guy, I like him but I'm not sure how it will go yet. We already talked about everything and we decided to start dating and see where it takes us." Once I told him that he looked like he was about to say something but I walked into class and sat down at my seat. A few minutes later Paul walked in and I smiled up at him. He sat down beside me and tossed me a note.

 **Bold is Bella** _Italic is Paul_

 _'You looked so beautiful this morning that I didn't want to wake you, I'm sorry I had to leave to go home and change before school._

 **'It's fine, I had fun last night with you.'**

 _'So you going to prove that you can read people's thoughts?'_

 **'Here in a second the teacher will ask Robert to come up to the board and solve the equation he is writing on the board and Robert isn't even paying attention and will solve it wrong.'**

After he read the note, we watched and it played out and Paul smiled over at me. The rest of the class we would look at each other and smile. Once the bell rang, I collected my stuff and walked over to Paul.

"So good looking you got plans tonight?" I said while I leaned on his desk. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm not sure, my girlfriend might have plans with me and she doesn't like it when another girl hits on me so you better watch out." Paul joked.

"I'm sure she can share you for a couple hours. My place, tonight?" I asked him while we walked out the classroom.

"I'll have to talk to Sam, but I'm sure he will let me off of patrol long enough to come see you a couple hours tonight." Paul said as he grabbed my backpack and then grabbed my hand. Everyone stared at us as we walked down the hall. I started to laugh at some of the thoughts.

"What you laughing at?"Paul asked me.

"Everyone is staring and thinking so many crazy things. Rachel just thought that we are only together because I fuck you. Max thinks were together because I'm pregnant. A few other people think that were together because we actually like each other." I whispered to him. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder.

After school, Paul said he would stop by in a few hours, just long enough for me to finish my homework and finish dinner. I promised him I would make him a plate and leave it in my room for him before Charlie found out. When I went upstairs to leave the food Paul was laying on my bed sleeping. I put the plate on my desk and walked over to him. I decided to try something to see how it made me feel and if I wanted our relationship to be more, so I crawled into bed and sat on his lap. I leaned down and kissed his lips softly. I started to feel something under me begin to move. I started to blush and felt nervous but I pushed it to the back of my mind and thought that if we wanted to, eventually this will happen so I leaned back down and kissed him again, this time he kissed me back and grabbed my hips. I grabbed his face and we both started to make out, slow at first but then it grew to a hungry, I can't get enough of you kiss. Paul woke up and stared at me for a second.

"What do you think you are doing you little vixen?" Pau asked me smiling and grabbing my waist. I smiled down at him and gave him another kiss.

"I thought I would take my chance and see what it would be like to be in this situation with you. Turns out I don't hate it." I told him laughing. He smiled up at me and then flipped us both over so I was under him and he was between my legs.

"Well, what about this position then?" Paul asked me with a smirk on his face. I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I like this position a lot better actually." I told him with a smile on my face. He smiled down at me and he began to kiss me while massaging my hips. I moaned into the kiss and held onto him tighter. Paul pulled away and bit my neck down to my chest.

"Oh Paul that feels so good, but we can't I want to wait till I know you better first." I told him as I moved my hands to his chest and bent my knees. Paul squeezed my hips for a second and then pulled away from me and grabbed his food.

"You're not too mad at me are you?" I asked him while sitting on my bed watching him eat.

"No why would I be mad at you?" Paul asked me.

"Because, we didn't have sex." I told him looking sad.

"No, I'm not mad Bella I just want you to be happy." Paul told her. I got up, walked over to Paul, and sat on his lap.

"I have an idea how about we try a few things and see how they go and maybe that will help." I told him while smiling down at him. He looked up at me confused.

"What do you mean Bella?" Paul asked me after he put his fork down. I grabbed his hand, put it on my inner thigh, and moved it closer. Paul looked up at me and kissed me. I kissed him back and helped him unzip my pants. Paul picked me up, put me back on my bed, and took my pants off. Paul got between my legs and rubbed his fingers against my panties. I pulled my head back and moaned in pleasure. Paul moved down and began to kiss my neck while he rubbed his fingers against me. I moaned and moved my hips against him fingers. Paul bit and kissed down my neck while he moved my panties over to the side and put a finger inside me.

"Oh god Paul that feels so good." I told him in pleasure. Paul massaged my breast as he put another finger inside me and moved them around. After a few minutes I shook at bit and came on his fingers. Paul kissed me and pulled his fingers out.

"Oh god Paul that was great." I told him while lying down on my bed. Paul lay down beside me smiling.

"That was great Bella and I feel closer to you and I want to be able to do more with you." Paul told me as he rolled over and held me closer to him. I smiled and moaned in content as I snuggled closer to his chest.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Paul asked me after a few minutes of silence. I thought for a second and told him I didn't have anything planned.

"Great you want to go on a date with me?" He asked me.

"Yes that would be great Paul where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"I found this beautiful open field while I was on patrol, we can go there and eat lunch there and get to know each other." Paul said smiling. I thought for a second and told him I would love to and can't wait till tomorrow.

'I'll go check on Bella I haven't heard her in a while.' I heard Charlie think while he came up the stairs.

"Paul, Charlie is coming up to check on me you have to go." I whispered quickly to Paul. Paul got up and ran to the window. He blew me a kiss and then left right as soon as Charlie opened the door.

"Everything okay Bella?" Charlie asked me while I lay in bed.

"No I'm fine dad, I was just about to go to bed. Oh Paul called me earlier and wanted to know if I could hang out with him tomorrow since there is no school tomorrow." I asked him. I heard Charlie think it over for a few seconds trying to figure out what to tell me.

"Okay, just as long as you don't stay out too late okay." Charlie told me.

 **AN: Sorry it took me so long to update a new chapter I had to go to a funeral and wasn't able to write anything.**

 **Holidai** **–this artist has one story :**

 **"** **The Truth Behind Alice's Gift** **"**

 **Lisabit** **\- This artist has 11 stories that they have made**

" **Heart's Past** **"**

 **Roganjalex** **– This artist has three stories**

" **Finally After All This Time** **"**

 **Baka Kage Usagi** **– This artist has two stories**

" **Cold Sheets** **"**

 **Taylor9901** **– This artist has two stories**

" **I Don't Love You Anymore** **"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

I woke up the next morning feeling happy and excited for the first time in a long time. I quickly got in the shower and washed everything. After I got out the shower I listened for Charlie to see if he was home, but after a minute of listening I figured he left early to go fishing. I went ahead and but on my Victoria secret purple lace underwear set that I bought before I came here and went back to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. An hour later I had my hair down in controlled curls and subtle makeup that brought out my features. I looked myself over in the mirror and made a kissy face to myself and smiled. I went back to my room and put on skinny jeans and my favorite blue top with a wolf howling at the moon. I went down stairs and made myself some cereal and watched a little bit of TV till Paul showed up. About two hours later he finally showed up and with flowers.

"Oh wow these are so pretty, thank you." I told him smiling while I took the flowers. Paul followed me to the kitchen and helped me put them into some water.

"Pretty flowers for a pretty girl." He told me while smirking at me. I pushed him in the shoulder playfully.

"Okay suck up what do you want?" I asked him. He grabbed a hold of me and held me in his arms.

"All I want is you forever." Paul said looking so serious. I froze for a second before leaning up and kissing him on the lips.

"You do have me forever; I'm just not sure what kind of forever just yet." I told him being truthful but also not trying to hurt him. He looked down at me still smiling and kissed me back except longer this time. After he broke the kiss he let me go.

"You will love me one day and we will live happily ever after just you watch." He told me playfully, but I knew in my heart that he was serious and he would try everything in his power to be with me romantically forever. I smiled back at him and then grabbed my jacket. He walked me to his car, a Honda accord, and helped me into the passenger seat.

"What a gentlemen," I told him smiling. I felt like today would be magical and I just couldn't wait to spend time alone with Paul. It took about 30 minutes to drive to Forks and then Paul pulled over to the side of the road and got out. I got out as well a little confused while Paul got the lunch basket.

"Where is this beautiful field?" I asked him as I grabbed his hand and he led me into the woods.

"About another 2 miles hike, is that okay or do you want to ride on my back?" He asked me with a devilish smirk. I punched his arm knowing it wouldn't hurt him and laughed.

"No we can walk I don't mind walking with you." I told him as we kept walking. After about an hour we finally made it a clearing and it was beautiful, more beautiful and Paul described it to me. There were flowers everywhere and a small little log off to the left side that we could use to rest our backs on while we ate and talked.

"Want to race and see who can make it to the log first?" I asked him smiling.

"Sure but you know I will win." Paul said laughing at me. I leaned up and kissed him hard while I wrapped my arms around his neck and licked his lips. He quickly opened his mouth and our tongues battled for dominance but of course he won and after I thought he was distracted enough I broke away from the kiss breathing hard and took off in a fast sprint. It must have taken Paul a few seconds to realize what happened because I heard his yells at me telling me it wasn't fair to trick him like that. I laughed as I ran faster to the log; I was almost there when I felt someone push me to the ground. I screamed out having been taken off guard and laughed.

"Now what you going to do girly?" Paul whispered to me in my ear. I moaned trying to get out of his grasp but he held me against his chest not letting me move. Paul flipped me over and pinned my hands above my head and began to kiss me passionately. I moaned into the kiss and after a few seconds I wrapped my legs around his waist and began to grind against his dick. Paul pulled away from the kiss.

"What are you doing Bella? It's not nice to tease me like that; I am a man you know? What if I won't stop after you tease me? I don't want to hurt you." Paul said while looking at me serious. I looked up at him thinking for a few minutes and then decided.

"Paul I do like you a whole lot and I'm not sure what we are, or what we will become but I already know that I want you to be my first. I trust you and I have all of these strong feelings for you and I really want to find out what those are, with you." I told him smiling. After I finished Paul looked down at me making sure I was sure and then smiled. He leaned back down and kissed me again, but this time he grabbed my hips as began to grind against my pussy. I blushed into the kiss but wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him harder. We kissed and dry humped for a couple minutes and when I felt so wet and horny and couldn't take it anymore I pushed him off of me, just enough for me to start undoing my pants. Paul looked down and stopped my hands.

"Let me," Was all Paul told me before he unzipped my pants and pulled them off of me, leaving me in only my panties, bra and t-shirt.

"You are so beautiful Bella." Paul told me as he rubbed his fingers over my panties where my clit was making me moan out in pleasure. Paul then pulled my panties off to the side and began licking and sucking my clit.

"Oh Paul, that feels so good." I told him in pleasure. Paul smiled and then plunged his tongue into my pussy and moved it around. I moaned loud in pleasure and grabbed his hair.

"Oh Paul I'm about to cum. That feels so good, please don't stop." I begged as I held his head. Paul wiggled his tongue inside my faster and played with my clit with his thumb trying to get me to cum. After a few more seconds of this I screamed out his name and came all over his tongue and face. I lay on the flowers feeling content and filled with so much pleasure that Paul caused me and smiled. Paul got on top of me smiling.

"Were not done yet baby," Paul said and he pulled my shirt off and undid my bra. Once my breasts were free he began to suck and bite the right one as he pinched and pulled the other. It felt so good that I became wet again and a new urge took over.

"Please Paul," I begged in pleasure. Paul stopped and looked down at me.

"Please what?" He asked me smiling. He wanted me to tell him what I wanted.

"Please put your dick inside me and fill me with pleasure." I told him while moving my panties out the way again and opening up my pussy for him. He looked down and unzipped his pants. In a second he pulled his dick out and he was huge and hard. I thought for sure he would rip me open but I was in so much pleasure I didn't really care. I knew that Paul wouldn't hurt me on purpose. Paul got between my legs and rubbed the head of his dick against my wet folds to make it easier to go inside me.

"Are you sure Bella?" Paul asked me as he held his dick at my entrance waiting to come inside. I moaned in pleasure and grabbed his neck pulling him down for a kiss. While I kissed him I rocked my hips against his dick letting him know to come in. Paul deepened the kiss and then thrusted inside me in one quick thrust. I screamed into the kiss from the pain.

"I'm sorry Bella but it's easier to go in all at once then to go slow." Paul told me as he began to kiss my face all over trying to have me forgive him.

"It's okay Paul, I trust you," I told him smiling. After a few minutes I told him to move a bit to see if the pain was gone. Paul slowly pulled halfway out of me and then pushed back inside. He moaned in pleasure from being inside me. I felt a little bit of pain but at the same time pleasure as well.

"Go a little faster Paul that feels good." I told him while I held on to his neck and moaned out in pleasure. Paul thrusted inside me faster and harder making me moan out loud. Paul growled in pleasure as he held on to my hips, and fucked me faster. All I could do was scream out in pleasure and hold on while Paul fucked me harder and faster. It felt so good, better than I ever thought it could feel, and then Paul pulled out of me and flipped me over on my knees. Paul pulled my hair back a little and thrusted back inside my pussy.

"Oh Paul that feels so good, fuck my pussy Paul." I told him in pleasure as he held my hips and forced them back to meet his thrusts making me feel nothing but his dick and pleasure. Paul slapped my ass making me just in shock.

"You like that bitch?" Paul asked me as he held onto me tighter and fucked me harder. I looked back at him and his eyes were red and his teeth were sharper. At first I was scared but then realized it was his wolf side talking to me, Paul was giving me all of him while I gave him all of me. I felt happy and turned on at the same time.

"Yes Paul fuck my pussy." I yelled out in pleasure, After a few more thrusts Paul reached around and played with my clit as he fucked me.

"Oh Paul I'm about to cum!" I screamed in pleasure. A few more thrusts I began to shake and came all over his dick. Paul thrusted inside me a few more times and then pulled out and came all over my ass and back. Paul and I fell onto the ground breathing hard.

"Damn Paul that was way better than I thought it ever was." I told him as I turned over so that I was on my back.

"You have a great pussy Bella and you are so beautiful. I'm so glad you wanted me to be your first." Paul told me smiling. I smiled back at him and leaned forward kissing him. After kissing him for a few minutes I felt his dick go hard again. I looked down and smiled.

"Sorry, I guess he likes you too." Paul said laughing. I looked down at his dick for a second and then got up and sat on his lap.

"What are you doing Bella? You don't have to do that." Paul said while grabbing my hips. I smiled down at him grabbed his dick and eased it into my pussy and sat all the way down. I pulled my head back in pleasure.

"I might not have to, but I want to." I told him smiling down at him. I put my hands on his chest and began moving my hips so that his dick moved in and out of me. It felt so good that I moved my hips slow so I could feel all of him inside me. Instead of just fucking him we were making love. I leaned down and kissed him as I rocked my hips. He moaned into the kiss and moved his hands up my side and cupped my breast. I moaned in pleasure while we kissed. I broke the kiss and moved my hips harder against him making him thrust hard into me.

"Oh Paul you feel so good being inside me." I told him in pleasure. Paul had his eyes closed in pleasure as I fucked him. I grew more bold, leaned back and grabbed his balls as I rocked my hips.

"Oh Bella! That feels so good. I'm about to cum, you might want to get up so I don't cum inside you." He told me while he tried to push me off.

"Just a few more thrusts and I'm about to cum as well." I told him and I put my hands on his chest again. I rocked my hips a few more times and as I came I felt something hot inside me. I stopped for a second and looked down at him. Paul was in so much pleasure that he came inside my pussy. I smiled of a second and then stood up.

"I'm sorry Bella I tried to hold back but as soon as you came you got so tight and then I just came." Paul apologized. I told him it was okay and to help me clean up. After we cleaned ourselves up and got redressed we ate our lunch. Once the sun began to go down we packed everything up and walked back to the car and he drove me home. We held hands the whole way back to the house. I felt like someone was watching us but figured I was just paranoid and didn't think anything of it.

 **AN: Sorry it took me so long to update a new chapter I had to go to a funeral and wasn't able to write anything.**

 **Holidai** **–this artist has one story :**

 **"The Truth Behind Alice's Gift"**

 **Lisabit** **\- This artist has 11 stories that they have made**

" **Cat Crazies"**

 **Roganjalex** **– This artist has three stories**

" **I merver though this was possible"**

 **Baka Kage Usagi** **– This artist has two stories**

" **Cold Sheets"**

 **Taylor9901** **– This artist has two stories**

" **Miracles Can Happen"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

When Paul pulled up to my driveway I was still smiling like a little school girl, Paul and I had sex and I still can't believe that I actually went all the way with him when I was still unsure of my feeling for him. I decided to not overthink anything and just enjoy the moment.

"Paul, do you want to come upstairs with me?" Once I asked him I saw him smile and had to slap him on the arm.

"That is not what I meant you perv." I said blushing.

"I know and I can't right now I have to go make my rounds, but later on tonight I can." He told me with a smile. I loved that Smile on him it always made me feel safe and relaxed. I leaned over to his side of the car and kissed him. Paul grabbed by waist and kissed me back. I immediately got turned on and wanted to have sex again but Paul pushed me back while laughing.

"Bella if you don't stop that I will be late for my shift." Paul told me with a smile. I stuck my tongue out at him but then smiled.

"I'll see you later then?" I asked him. He nodded his head at me as I got out the car. Once I made it to the front door I turned back around, smiled and waved at him as he pulled out and drove off. I opened the door and saw Charlie eating pizza on his chair.

"Hey dad, I'm home." I told him with a smile. Charlie looked at me and then made a face.

"Where have you been?" He asked me.

"I went on a hike with Paul and we ate lunch." I told him still smiling. **'And I had sex for the first time.'**

"Are you and Paul dating?" Charlie asked me when I sat on the couch.

"Yes, is that a problem?" I asked him confused. I listened to his thoughts to see if he liked Paul or not.

 **'I would rather her not hang out with those type of guys but she looks happy and as long as Paul doesn't hurt her in any way I will be fine with it.'**

While I listened to Charlie's thoughts I saw a flash of Emily's face in his mind. What did that mean and how did she get hurt like that? I had a lot of questions that I needed Paul to answer. I would try and ask him tonight if he comes over.

After I ate some pizza with Charlie I went upstairs and took a shower. After my shower I walked over to my dresser and took a pill. **'Thank you mom for taking me to be put on birth control'** I thought with a smile on my face. After I took my pill I lay down in my bed and relaxed. After what felt like forever I took my towel off, got under the covers, and fell sleep. Paul must have showed up in the middle of the night because I felt someone get into my bed and cuddle with me. He felt cold, like he was running around all night naked and then came here. I didn't think anything of it and turned around. I ran my fingers through his hair but it felt different, longer somehow. He leaned down and breathed on my face it smelt a little like mint, it smelt nice. I then felt my body relax and I couldn't move. I felt his cold fingers rub against my leg until it got to my folds and I felt him push a cold finger inside of me. I wanted to ask what Paul was doing and how he was so cold when a car drove by and I was that it wasn't Paul. It was another man but he had red eyes. I grew frightened and wanted to yell for Paul but I couldn't move nor talk. The man laughed and added two move fingers inside me. I wanted to scream in pain. The man leaned down and licked my face.

"I saw you with that mutt in the clearing you looked so sexy laying down all naked. It took all my strength not to kill that dog and have my way with you right then and there. But I decided to wait until you were alone. Your body is perfect and you're already so wet for me." The man said in the most beautiful and vicious voice I had ever heard. I grew more scared, hoping he would stop and go away. He pulled his fingers out of me but then a second later I felt something hard and cold against my entrance. I screamed loud inside my head hoping anyone would hear me and help me, but no one came. He rubbed the head of his dick against my pussy, leaned down till we were face to face, and pushed inside me hard. I wanted to scream so loud but I still couldn't all I could do was cry from pain. He was rough as he pounded inside me not caring if I liked it or not. He grabbed my hips as he thrusted more inside me. I could feel myself beginning to bruise from how hard he held onto me. He can't be human, no human can hold onto someone this hard or fuck them this rough. All I could do was cry as he continued to force himself into me. After what felt like an eternity I felt him shake and he thrusted once more inside me before I felt his cum inside me. His cum felt hot, so hot I wanted to cry out. It felt like it was burning me from the inside.

"You were a good fuck, you whore. I think I might have broken your pelvis though so get that fixed before I come back again. After that I saw him put his pants back on and jump out my window. I sat up in bed and screamed my head off until I saw my dad come into the room.

"Bella, honey what's the matter?" Charlie asked me while I sat up in bed looking terrified. I stopped screaming and looked around my room. Nothing was out of place, I looked down at myself and saw there was nothing wrong with me.

"Nothing dad, sorry I just had a nightmare, that's all." I told him with a smile while I made sure my covers didn't fall down.

"Okay Bells, well get some sleep and if you need me I'm right down stairs." Charlie told me with a smile and then closed my door. I was freaked out there was no way that was a dream it felt so real, Like I was thinking it…No. Someone has to be by my house, someone with blood red eyes. I hurried out of bed and ran to my phone. I called the only person I could think of to help me.

"Hello?"

"Paul, it's Bella I need you night now." I told him while crying.

"I'll be there in a few minutes Bells." He told me before he hung up. After a few minutes I saw Paul climb through my window and I ran right for him with my towel around me.

"Bells, what's the matter?" Paul asked me worried. After a few minutes of crying Paul picked me up, laid on my bed and pulled me close to him. Once we were snuggled up on the bed I told him about my dream or whatever it was and I saw him shaking hard.

"Paul?" I asked him as I touched his face. He stopped shaking and looked down at me sad.

"I am so sorry that, that happened to you. Had you ever seen him before? "Paul asked me. I shook my head at him.

"I think it might have been someone's thoughts…his thoughts." I told him with my head buried into his chest. Paul didn't move or say anything for a few minutes.

"How far away can you hear someone's thoughts?" He asked me. I thought for a minute before answering.

"About a mile if I know the person and want to hear their thoughts, but someone I don't know I'd saw about half a mile at most." Paul looked furious and got out of bed.

"I'm going to call Sam and we are going to make sure someone is with you at all times Bella, I will never let that _Vampire_ anywhere near you." When I heard Paul call him a vampire he sounded disgusted.

"Thank you Paul." I told him as I reached out for him. Paul walked over to me, kissed me hard before jumping out my window to go tell the guys what happened. I wasn't sure how but I managed to fall back asleep and didn't wake up till morning.

The next morning I got up and put on my comfy clothes. I walked down stairs and saw Charlie watching TV in the living room.

"Morning dad, you want some breakfast?" I asked him when I got to the kitchen.

"Sure Bells that would be great." I heard him call back. I went through the kitchen to see what we had and decided to make pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. Once It was all done I heard a knock at the door.

"Bells it's Paul." I heard Charlie yell.

"Okay, breakfast just got done come to the table." I told him while I brought breakfast to the table.

"This looks great Bells." Charlie told me as he sat down and began to eat. Paul was waiting in the kitchen for me. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"You want some breakfast? I made a whole lot, hoping that you would come by." I told him with a smile. Paul smiled down at me.

"That sounds great and I will protect you during the day when I can and the guys will take shifts at night while the rest of us try to get the asshole." I looked up at him scared.

"You don't have to be scared Bella, you will be safe and we will kill him so he never gets near you." He told me while he held my head and kissed me. I shook my head the best that I would.

"I'm not scared because of that, I'm scared because I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me." I told him.

"Bella you are my imprint, my love, my everything, and I will do all I can to make sure you are safe." He told me with my favorite smile on his face. I nodded at him with a smile and brought him to the table. Paul and Charlie talked about sports while I ate my breakfast in silence. Once we were all done and full I put the dishes in the sink and told Paul to follow me to my room.

"Paul and I are going to study for our test on Monday." I told Charlie as I pulled Paul upstairs. Charlie just said okay and continued to watch TV. When we made it upstairs I began to kiss Paul like crazy, Paul picked me up and pushed me into the wall in front of the staircase. I smiled into the kiss and held onto his neck while I felt Paul undo his shorts. I climbed off of him and took my sweatpants and panties off and then jumped on top of him. Paul smiled and then kissed me again. I felt him push inside me slowly making me moan into the kiss. I wrapped my legs around him tighter as he grabbed my hips and moved his hips. I was in pure pleasure Paul was fucking me against a wall right above the staircase and I was so turned on cause at any second we could get caught. After a few minutes Paul wrapped an arm around my back and walked me to my bedroom. He dropped me onto my bed. I giggled and sat up on my knees. Paul went and got our clothes from the hallway and shut my door. I used my pointer finger and told him to come to me. Paul walked over and got on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he thrust inside me. It felt great having him inside me. He grabbed my breast and began to lick and bit it as he thrusted inside me. I moaned out in pleasure.

"Oh Paul, that feels so good, fuck my pussy." I told him in pleasure. Paul smiled down at me, grabbed my hips and thrusted harder inside me. After a few more thrusts Paul pulled out and flipped me over onto my stomach. I was so wet and turned on that I came as soon as he thrusted back inside me. Paul slapped my ass as he thrusted harder inside me. I loved it when he smacked me, the mix of the pain and pleasure felt strangely nice.

"I'm about to cum." I heard Paul say. Paul pulled out of me and then I felt his cum all over my back. It felt warm but it wasn't that hot. It was then that I remembered what happened and I freaked out. Paul grabbed be and held me to his chest.

"Bella are you okay babe?" He asked me as he held me close to him. I stopped trying to get away from him and started to cry.

"I'm sorry I just remembered that thing's thoughts and freaked out." I told him after I calmed down.

"It's okay Bella, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He told me looking sad.

"No Paul it's okay I wanted to do that with you, really." I told him with a smile. He got up and cleaned me off before giving me back my clothes and we laid down in bed talking about what was going to be happening here soon and how they planned on catching the vampire.

 **AN: How did you like the chapter? Too much? Not enough? I wonder who the red eyed vampire was? BUM BUM BUM!**

 **Holidai** **–this artist has one story :**

 **"The Truth Behind Alice's Gift"**

 **Lisabit** **\- This artist has 11 stories that they have made**

" **Cat Crazies"**

 **Roganjalex** **– This artist has three stories**

" **I merver though this was possible"**

 **Baka Kage Usagi** **– This artist has two stories**

" **Cold Sheets"**

 **Taylor9901** **– This artist has three stories**

" **Have you ever?** "


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I wanted to wait till Monday to post this but I just couldn't make you all wait that long, so here is Chapter 8.**

 **Chapter Eight**

I woke up in bed feeling refreshed and happy. Even though the events that happened I feel strangle calm and happy. I feel like Paul is a good thing for me, he is so sweet and I know that he wants to be with me and make me happy. I know he won't ever hurt me but I don't want to end up like my mom and dad, marry to young, have a kid, and then divorce. No child should have to go through their parents breaking up, it hurts not only the parents but the children as well and I want to be able to marry the man that I love and be with him the rest of my life. While I was thinking I heard the front door open and close. I got up and walked over to the window by the stairs, I saw Charlie getting into his truck with his medicine bag.

 **'That is odd, he never goes to work this early, I hope everything is okay."** I thought sadly. After I saw his truck disappear I walked back into my room and turned on my laptop. I decided to look up vampires and see if they have a weakness. After a couple hours of searching I found out that they can't go out in the sunlight, they have to drink human blood, forever immortal, and some have unhuman powers. After I read that some vampires could have powers I looked up different abilities that someone could have and after a while of searching I found out that I have a form of Telepathy.

 **"If I just have a fraction of this power I wonder if I can try and change it to do more things. I should talk to Paul about this and see what he thinks."** I thought as I wrote down the different abilities and hoping that with practice I can help my power grow and be more useful. After reading it over I found out that I not only can read minds but I could always communicate thought my emotions as well, but the one thing I haven't been able to do was speak into someone else's mind. After reading more I found out that my power is just the beginning and there are many more advanced powers I can train to do. If I am able to speak into someone's mind then I might be able to transmit images into their head and make them see things that I want them too. That would come in handy. I quickly wrote everything down and put it on my desk. After I was dressed I grabbed the paper, put it in my pocket and called Paul.

"Hello?" Paul answered.

"Hey Paul its Bella, are you busy right now I have to speak to you it's important." I told him smiling. Paul didn't answer for a minute.

"I'm sorry Bells but I can't right now I'm busy with something. I will try and come over in about an hour or two if…." Paul stopped mid-sentence and I heard him arguing with a woman on the other end. I stood there shocked and hoping I wasn't heard what I thought I heard.

"Look little girl he is busy at the moment so you will just have to wait your turn." I heard a woman say on the phone and then she hung up. I stood there shocked for a few minutes and then began to cry.

"I knew it, he never loved me. He was just using me and saying all those sweet things just to get into my pants, well you know what Paul I'm done." I said out loud and grabbed my keys. I drove right to Jacob's house to tell him what happened and that I made up my mind. I wasn't going to be Paul's lover or friend; I didn't want to be anything to him. When I pulled up to Jacob's house I saw a lot of people there, I was confused at first and then I saw Jacob running over to me.

"Bella you can't be here okay, you need to leave." Jacob told me while trying to push me back into my Jeep. I was going to get in when I heard Paul scream in agony. I stopped and looked back at Jacob shocked and pissed. I pushed him away from me and ran to the house. No one tried to stop me, even if they tried I would have punched my way though. When I made it to the living room I saw my dad sitting beside Paul on the couch. Paul was drench is sweat and looked in a lot of pain. I was about to walk over to him when I saw a tall tang woman walk from the kitchen and started wiping away his sweat. I immediately got pissed, no Bitch is going to touch my man. I stomped over to her and punched her square in the face. After a second I grabbed my hand and yelled out in pain, cussing up a storm. I broke my hand punching that bitch the face.

"Bella what the hell are you doing?" I heard Charlie asked me while I held onto my hand.

"That Bitch was touching Paul. Paul is mine you whore back the fuck up!" I yelled at her with venom in my voice. Paul looked over at me and did his best to smile at me, but it was forced since he was in so much pain.

"What happened Paul?" I asked him concerned, while Charlie looked my hand over and did his best to set it and wrap it up so it could heal right.

"Paul don't you dare say anything to Bella." Charlie warned him.

"Charlie she already knows about us and I kind of imprinted on her." Paul told him in a low voice. Charlie let go of my hand and it looked like he wanted to punch him but he stopped himself.

"YOU WHAT?! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT HER IN THIS MESS!" Charlie yelled at him pissed.

"I didn't do it on purpose it just happened besides she still gets to choose what she wants to do in life. Whether she wants to be with me forever as a lover or as a friend." Paul told him.

"What happened to Paul? Will someone please tell me before I go insane?" I asked pissed off that no one was giving me my answer.

"I was on patrol this morning when I ran into a vampire he was tall, red eyes, long blonde hair in a low ponytail. I ran after him but he ran faster than I could, I thought I lost him when he came up behind me and tried to crush me to death. If it wasn't for Jacob and Embry I would have died. They showed up in just the right time, but my whole right side was crushed. Charlie is our pack doctor and he came over as soon as Billy called him and he has been trying to mend me as I heal, it hurts like a bitch but I should be healed by tomorrow morning." Paul told me through his grunts and panting from the pain. I looked down at him upset that I almost lost him and hear I was mad over a phone call.

"Who was the bitch on the phone then?" I asked mad. I looked over and I saw the girl I punched raise her hand.

"Paul didn't want to tell you what happened because he didn't want you upset so I told him I would take care of it." She said with a smile. I wanted to punch her again but I calmed down.

"Who are you to him?" I asked her after a minute.

"I am part of the pack the first female to change into a wolf, so in part I am like his sister." She told me with a smile. I relaxed after she told me this.

 **"So he didn't cheat on me and I don't have to kill him."** I thought with a smile. I walked over to her and apologized for hitting her in the face and then walked over to Paul and sat beside my dad on the floor. I reached up at ran my fingers through his hair.

"I am glad that you are okay." I told him with a smile, leaned up, and kissed him.

 **"Okay does she have to do that in front of me, just because he makes her happy doesn't mean I want to see my daughter kissing a boy, I hope they haven't gone further than that or else I will have to kill Paul."** I heard Charlie think. I immediately froze and looked at Paul scared; he looked back at me confused. I just shook my head and told him I would tell him later. I stayed with him all day and brought him water and soup. I helped Charlie give him a sponge bath and blushed when it was time to bath him lower half and left the room. I really wanted to stay and see him because I missed all of him already, but I had to make Charlie believe that we haven't had sex already, or else he might actually kill Paul.

"When you get better we can go out and do whatever you want, how does that sound?" I asked him as I helped him drink his water.

"All I want to do is lay down with you and hold you, I am so sorry that I didn't kill him when I had the chance Bells." Paul told me. I smiled down at him and rubbed his head.

"It's okay Paul, as long as you are okay. We can always find and kill him another time" I told him. Paul sat up again looked confused.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" He asked me. I forgot to tell him what I found this morning. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my paper. I looked around the room and realized that we were alone. Everyone must either be outside or they left already.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about earlier. I was looking online on how to kill vampires and I found out that sunlight can kill them, they survive on blood, they live forever, and some have strange powers."

"Yes but sunlight doesn't kill them, they don't go out in direct sunlight because it shows off their true self to humans, they don't' have to drink human blood they can drink animals, but human blood makes them stronger. They do live forever and yes some have powers." I stared at him shocked, so I guess hunting these things you learn a whole lot.

"Okay, and when I looked up different types of powers online I found my power, but it turns out it's just a small fraction of what I could do. If I train myself I might be able to do more than just listen to people's thoughts. I could send my thoughts to people, I could make them see objects or people when there isn't, I could control someone's whole body by going inside their mind, I could even mend my mind with another, meaning I could always hear that person's thought no matter where they are in the world and they can hear me. I can even turn it off and not hear anyone at all. Do you know how great that would be, to be able to control my gift." I told him excited as I read from the paper. Paul just stared at me not saying anything for a while.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous, wouldn't that hurt you putting too much strain on your brain?" He asked me concerned. I thought about it for a minute.

"It could but that is why I have you. I figured you could help me to see if it can be done. If it doesn't work or it becomes too much I will stop I swear." I told him as I smiled down at him. I was really excited and wanted to have him support me and help me with this new information.

"I'll help you as much as I can but please be careful okay Bells, I don't want you getting hurt." Paul told me after he thought it over for a few minutes. I leaned down and kissed him.

 **AN: what do you think about this chapter? Too much going on? I figured I could see how well her powers can grow, as well as her relationship with Paul.**

 **Holidai** **–this artist has one story :**

 **"The Truth Behind Alice's Gift"**

 **Lisabit** **\- This artist has 11 stories that they have made**

" **Times are changing"**

 **Roganjalex** **– This artist has two stories**

" **Finally After All This Time"**

 **Baka Kage Usagi – This artist has two stories**

" **Cold Sheets"**

 **Taylor9901** **– This artist has three stories**

" **I don't love you anymore** "


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Charlie let me miss school today since Paul's bones were still trying to mend. Paul told me I had to tell Charlie about my gift and what I plan to do with it, I think he is hoping that Charlie will talk me out of expanding my powers to try and kill that thing.

"Hey dad, I need to talk to you about something." I ask him after he got done wrapping up Paul's chest. Charlie got up and we walked outside while Paul decided to take a nap.

"So there is something I have to tell you and I swear I am not crazy this is something I have had since I was little." I told him as I sat down on the steps by the front door. Charlie sat down beside me and listened.

"I can hear people's thoughts, but for some reason I can't hear Pauls' or any of the wolves' thoughts." I told him not looking at him.

"Really?" Was all Charlie said and it looked like he was trying to sort it all out.

 **'So if you can really hear thoughts what am I thinking now Bella? I like to go running in a field of flowers dressed as a woman.'** I busted out laughing so hard as soon as Charlie stopped thinking, what's so bad is that I could actually see him doing that and it made me laugh harder.

"I'm sorry for laughing like that but you just said that you like to go running in a field of flowers dressed as a woman." Charlie sat there for a second and then started laughing with me. After we finally stopped laughing we sat there in silence for a little bit just enjoying the fact that I didn't have to hide my true self from Charlie.

"The reason why I told you this is because I want to try and expand my power or see if I can." I told him. I didn't want to tell him the full truth because I wasn't sure how far into the secret he was.

"That sounds like a great idea but wouldn't that be dangerous for you?" Charlie asked me looking a little concerned.

"I don't think it till be too dangerous, but if it ever became an issue I will stop and not try to do it again." I told Charlie smiling.

"Okay well if you need help with it just let me know." Charlie told me as he patted my knee and went back in the house. I sat down on the porch steps trying to find out how to expand my powers. I could try and go for the easiest thing and try to project my thoughts to someone else. As I sat there I got frustrated because I didn't know how to do it or where to start. I stood up and just walked over by the tree line and sat on a tree root.

 **'I know you can hear thoughts now my precious little vixen, I heard you tell your father. If you don't want me to follow your father home tonight and kill him you better listen to what I tell you and don't make a sound.'** I sat there frozen in fear hoping I didn't just hear the same voice I hear the other night.

 **'I want you to stand up and walk into the woods till I tell you to stop and not tell anyone what you are doing or going. Get up now and start walking.'** I was so scared for Charlie that I stood up and walked into the woods but the whole time I was screaming inside my head for Paul or anyone to hear me and help me.

 _ **'Anyone, can anyone please hear me and help me I am going to be killed and I need someone, anyone to help me.'**_ I wasn't sure if it would work but I couldn't stop trying. I kept thinking the same thing over and over, on repeat hoping someone would hear me and save me. I knew it wouldn't work but I had to at least try.

 **'Stop walking and turn around little Vixen.'** I stopped walking and turned around, when I did I saw the vampire standing in front of me. I jumped away from him scared, hoping that he wouldn't kill me slowly. He smiled an evil gin at me and walked slowly to me. I walked backwards away from him until my back hit a tree and then I grew more scared. When he go in front of me I felt is ice cold hand touch my hip and in a split second he was gone. I stood there shocked and looked around to see if I could find out where he went. I turned around when I heard something behind me.

I saw a large black and white wolf rip the arm off of the vampire that was just in front of me. I stood there shocked and scared for a second and then I realized it was Paul.

"Paul! Be careful!' I yelled out to him. Paul looked back at me and nodded his head but it gave the vampire enough time to stand up and punch Paul in the face.

"Paul!" I yelled. I got mad so mad that I looked right at the vampire and wished that he couldn't move the same way he made me paralyzed. I kept thinking that so hard and my head began to hurt and I felt my nose begin to bleed. The vampire turned and looked right at me and was about to run to me when he looked down at his body and he couldn't move. I wanted to smile and cheer but I couldn't break my concentration. Paul got up and ripped him other arm off making the vampire scream out in pain.

"Curse you, you witch, let me go!" the vampire yelled at me, I just smirked at him as I concentrated on him. Paul walked over in front of him and growled at him. Paul slowly bit on his leg and ripped it off. I couldn't deal with the sound his skin made when it was ripped of that I lost my concentration and fell onto the ground, the last thing I saw was Paul walking over and biting the vampires head off.

I wasn't sure how long out for but it was barely light out for I figured it was either morning or sunset. I slowly sat up and realized I was on Jacob's couch. I looked around and saw that I was alone in Jacob's house.

"Bella, how are you feeling sweet heart?" I looked over and I saw Charlie sitting in a chair across the room.

"My head hurts and I don't feel good. What happened?" I asked him as I sat up and held onto my head.

"Paul said that a vampire was after you and he heard your voice in his head and ran after you in the woods. That was yesterday, you have been asleep for a whole day." Charlie told me. I sat there shocked for a few seconds.

"Where is Paul, is he okay?" I asked Charlie. Charlie sat there for a minutes and then stood up.

"He is outside with the pack filling them all in about what happened. Do you want to go outside?" Charlie asked me. I nodded my head and Charlie helped me stand up. When we got outside I saw all the men in the front yard talking and laughing.

"Paul someone is up and ready to see you." Charlie said as he helped me down the stairs.

 _'Bella.'_ I stopped walking and stared at Paul shocked.

"What did you just say?" I asked him.

"I didn't say anything Bella." Paul said confused. I stood there for a minute and then it hit me.

"I can hear your thoughts1" I yelled out at him.

 _'No way, you can not.'_ Paul thought with a smirk.

 _ **'Can too.'**_ Paul looked at me for a second and then smiled at me.

"I can hear you in my head Bells. Your power grew you can move your thoughts to someone else. Try it on Charlie and see if he can hear you too." Paul said excitedly.

 _ **'Dad can you hear me?'**_ I asked him with my thoughts. Charlie just looked at me confused.

"Why are you staring at me all funny Bella? Do I have something on my face?" Charlie asked me confused. I looked at him and then got frustrated _ **.**_

' _ **If I can't project my thoughts on people then what did I do?'**_ I thought for a second.

"I have an idea what you did, here follow me." Paul said as I followed him into the house. Once we sat down on the couch he began to talk.

"Bella I think your mind imprinted on me, meaning I am the only one you can really talk to in your head. When you got so scared your mind and heart must have thought you really needed me and only me so it expanded your gift to being able to communicate with me now even though you couldn't before." Paul said to me. At first I didn't want to believe it because I didn't want to be tied down to anyone this fast or this soon in my life. I wanted to be normal and grow up having different boyfriends and then go to the bar and go crazy and have a few one night stands and then when I was ready find the right guy, get married and have a family.

"Paul I like you I do I just don't think I'm ready to be someone's wife already. But I do know I want to be with you and be your imprint and maybe sometime after high school get married and stuff but I don't think I can do all that you know." I told him. I felt like I was babbling on. Paul looked at me smiling and then grabbed my face.

"It is fine Bells I don't mind that at all, I just want to live in the here and now and just be with you. That is enough for me right now." He told me and then kissed me hard.

"Would you like to get out of here and just be alone together for a while?" He asked me and then reached down and rubbed the inside of my thigh. I smiled up at him and grabbed his hand.

"Definitely, let's go." I told him and we snuck out the back of the house and ran toward my house. Once we made it to the house we opened the door, Paul picked me up, shut the door and put be up against the front door kissing me. I took his shirt off and then went back to kissing him. He held onto my waist with one hand while the other undid my jeans. Once they were unbuttoned he put me down long enough to take his pants off and when mine where off he picked me back up and thrusted inside of me roughly. It felt so good as he thrust inside me. I moaned out is name as I held onto his neck. Paul bit my neck as he fucked me against my front door.

"Oh Paul that feels so good don't stop," I told him in pleasure. Paul growled against me as he held onto my tighter and thrusted harder inside me.

"I'm going to cum!" I screamed out as I squeezed his shoulders with my hands and arched my back. Paul grunted as he felt me cum all over his dick and then he laid down on the floor with me on top of him.

"Ride my dick Bella, ride my dick and make me cum." Paul said as he held onto my hips. I took my shirt and bra off and then put my hands on his chest. I rocked my hips against his cock.

"Oh Bells that feels fantastic." Paul said in pleasure. As I was riding his dick I had an idea. I reached around and grabbed his balls while I rode him and pulled on them when his dick was inside of me.

"Oh Bells I'm Cumming, don't stop." He begged and then after a few more pulls of his balls he came inside me. I loved the way his cum filled me up inside. After he was done cumming he pulled me down on top of him and kissed my head.

"That was fantastic Bells, next time you ride my dick do that again, please." Paul said while he smiled. I looked down at him, kissed his lips and then stood up.

"Well I'm going to the bathroom to go shower you want to join me?" I asked him as I swayed my hips walking up the stairs. Paul stood up, gave me my favorite smile and ran after me. I giggled like a little girl up the stairs. Paul and I had sex again that night before falling asleep naked in my bed.

 **AN: Before you ask no, I am not done with this story I am going to continue it still. So what did you all think about it?**

 **Holidai** **–this artist has one story :**

 **"The Truth Behind Alice's Gift"**

 **Lisabit** **\- This artist has 11 stories that they have made**

" **First Meeting"**

 **Roganjalex** **– This artist has two stories**

" **I merver though this was possible"**

 **Baka Kage Usagi** **– This artist has two stories**

" **You Roofied Me?"**

 **Taylor9901** **– This artist has three stories**

" **I don't love you anymore** "

 **annie jo marie** **– This artist has four stories**

" **The Hunted"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Bells, sweetheart you have to get up. It's time to get ready for school." I heard Paul trying to wake me up but I was too tired to get up.

"Bells if you get up I'll make you breakfast." After Paul said that my tummy growled and I sat up in bed smiling at him.

"I'm up where's the food?" I asked him smiling.

"Note to self don't come between you and food." Paul said out loud with a laugh.

"Where is Charlie?" I asked him as I got out of bed and started putting some clothes on.

"He went out fishing with Billy this morning since the Pack and hospital doesn't need him today." Paul told me tossing me a shirt and opening my bedroom door.

"Oh okay, so we are all alone in the house." I asked him as I swayed my hips from side to side as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"No Bella not right now we will be late for school." Paul told me sternly and grabbed my hand pulling me down stairs. I sat on the kitchen counter as I saw Paul make eggs, pancakes, bacon and biscuits.

"Are you feeding the whole neighborhood Paul? That is a lot of food." I asked him.

"No, we wolves have to eat a whole lot to maintain our metabolism and stay strong in case of a fight." Paul told me as he ate a piece of bacon. Once I saw him eat the bacon I felt sick to my stomach and ran to the bathroom and threw up everywhere in the toilet. Paul rushed up stairs to see if I was okay.

"I'm fine Paul, I just feel a little sick is all, I think I have the flu." I told him as I wiped my mouth off. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth. Once Paul made sure I was okay he went back down stairs and finished breakfast. After I was sure I wouldn't throw up again I came back down stairs and sat down at the table. I ate almost as much food as Paul did during breakfast.

"Wow Bella you really were hungry, I've never seen you eat that much before." Paul told me as he took my plate and put it in the sink.

"Well I didn't eat much yesterday and I'm just making up for that I guess." I told him blushing. Once we grabbed our books we hopped in my jeep and drove off to school. School was long and boring, nothing really happened except I had to leave one of my classes to go throw up again in the bathroom. I didn't tell Paul of course because I knew he would be freaking out and make my dad do a check up on me.

"Hey Paul I'm going to go to the book store after school today do you mind catching a ride with Embry today? I have to go check on something." I asked him on our way to my jeep.

"No, that's fine Bells I have patrol right after I get back home anyways, I'll come over after I get done okay." Paul told me. I smiled up at him, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. While we kissed I started to feel super horny and wrapped my leg around his waist as we kissed making Paul pick me up and pushing me into my jeep. I deepened the kiss as I wrapped both legs around his waist and moaned. Paul quickly realized what was happening and put me down and broke the kiss.

"Bells we can't do that at school are you crazy?" Paul asked me looking around to see if anyone saw us kissing.

"I'm sorry Paul I don't know what came over me." I told him confused.

"It's okay Bells; if you really want me that bad I'll give you a treat when I come over tonight." Paul told me smiling and then slapped my ass. I laughed at him and then got into the jeep and drove to forks. I drove to Forks bookstore since it was closest to see if I can find out what was wrong with me this morning and earlier. While I was looking through some books I saw a really cute guy standing over to the side staring at me. He was tall, pale, messy golden brown hair and the most beautiful golden eyes I have ever seen. I shook my head and tried not to stare at him. I was with Paul and I liked Paul I am not supposed to be interested in other guys, but I did tell him that I am still unsure about our future together. When I snuck another peek at him he was gone, I sighed sadly.

"Hi, my name is Edward, did you just move here?" I heard a guy tell me. I turned around and it was the guy I was staring at. He came over and talked to me. I blushed bright red before talking.

"No, I live over on the Res. My name is Bella; I came here looking for a book." I told him looking into his eyes, for some reason I couldn't lie to him even though I wanted to. He stared at me for a second and then looked puzzled at me. I tried to listen to see what he was thinking but I couldn't.

"That's weird." I ended up staying out loud.

"What's weird?" He asked me leaning closer to me. I tried to back up but hit the book shelf and almost fell on the floor, but Edward caught me. We both froze into place as his hand was on my back and the other on my waist. He smelt so good that I almost fainted and immediately became wet. After a second of him holding me I realized his hands were cold, like really cold… _Vampire_ cold. I jerked back from him terrified and sick that I thought of him sexually and let him touch me. He looked at me growling deep.

"Why are you here I haven't done anything nor broke your stupid treaty dog." Edward said to me in a venomous voice. I stared at him shocked for a second and then I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? And how are you one of those creatures when you don't have red eyes? And how are you around people and not killing them or worse?" I asked him terrified still that he might do something to me. After a few more second of us staring at each other Edward loosed up and mainly looked at me confused.

"You're not a wolf? But you smell just like one of them." Edward said to me still puzzled.

"No I'm not a wolf; I am dating one though, not like it's any of your business though." I told him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh, well I apologize then for scaring you and yes your right I am a vampire but I am a good vampire I only eat animal blood not human and I actually live here in Forks with my family. We go to school at Forks High just like regular teenagers. We try our best not to me evil." He told me, and for some reason I felt like I could trust him. We stayed at the book store for another hour just talking and getting to know more about the other. He was really cool and I felt like I had a friend that I could talk to, we exchanged numbers and I told him I would try and visit again. He walked me to my car and helped me get in.

"It was nice meeting you Bella, I'll see you later be safe getting home and tell your boyfriend he is a lucky guy." He told me smiling. That smile of his almost made me faint, he was so gorgeous and smelt fantastic, but I had to leave and go home, plus he is a vampire and I shouldn't trust him that much they are evil no matter what he tells me. When I made it home I walked into the kitchen and started cooking dinner. I decided to make lasagna for dinner with a tossed salad.

"Hey Bells I'm home, what's for dinner tonight?" I heard Charlie yell from the front door.

"Lasagna and tossed salad!" I yelled back to him while I put the lasagna in the oven.

"Did you have a great day at school today?" Charlie asked me coming into the kitchen and grabbing a beer.

"Yup, but it was a little boring. Oh and I think I might be coming down with the flu, I feel a little hot and I threw up today." I told him as I sat down on one of the chairs in the dining room.

"Do you want me to check you out?" Charlie asked me.

"No I'll be fine, it should go away in a couple of days I'm sure." I told him smiling. After about two hours dinner was finally done and I made Charlie a plate and brought it to him in the living room. When I went to make me a plate I realized I doubled my portion on my plate than what I gave Charlie. I just shrugged my shoulders I must really be hungry today. I finished my plate and my salad before outing the left overs in the fridge and loading up the dish washer with the dirty plates and silverware.

"Dad I'm going to go upstairs and lay down for a bit. I love you good night." I told him as I walked up stairs. When I got up stairs I plopped down on my bed and passed out.

"Bella wake up!" I heard someone yell at me. I groggily woke up from my sleep.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"When was there a vampire around you? Are you okay?" Paul asked me looking me all over making sure I was okay.

"I met him at the bookstore he is very nice and not an evil vampire like the other one… At least I don' think so." I told him as I sat up in bed. Paul looked at me shocked for a minute.

"There is no such thing as a good vampire Bella all they want to do is kill people." Paul told me looking pissed off.

"No, Edward isn't like that him and his family eats animals and he is so nice." I told him smiling. Paul looked at me like I was crazy for a second.

"You don't mean Edward, as is Edward Cullen do you?" Paul asked me looking pissed off.

"Yes why?" I asked him standing up and stretching my legs.

"He broke the treaty! That's it I am going to kill him myself." Paul said out loud. He stood up and tried to go for the window but I stopped him and put my arms around his waist.

"What are you talking about Paul?" I asked him confused.

"Over a hundred years ago my ancestors found vampire's hunting on our land, they said they weren't like normal vampires, they only drank from animals so they signed a treaty. The pack wouldn't hunt and kill them as long as they stayed off the res and didn't bite any humans. So turns out her crossed the line and come onto the res." Paul told me sounding pissed off.

"No he didn't Paul. I was in Forks when I met Edward not the Res." I told him defending Edward.

"I couldn't hear his thoughts so it got me curious and we began to talk. He can read thoughts too but we can't hear each other since we have the same gift." I told him.

"Bella I don't want to be a dick but can you please go shower you stick of him." Paul told me while he still stood facing the window.

"Will you promise to stay the night and not leave if I go take one?" I asked him as I walked toward the door. Paul turned toward me and started to undress. I looked at him and got so horny.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes." Paul took his pants off and walked over to the bed.

"Make that 5 minutes." I told him as I rushed to the bathroom and scrubbed myself with my body wash.

 **AN: So what is going on with Bella, does she really have the flu or is it something else? Will Edward stay away from Bella or will he try to weasel his way into her life?**

 **Holidai** **–this artist has one story :**

 **"The Truth Behind Alice's Gift"**

 **Lisabit** **\- This artist has 11 stories that they have made**

" **All I Want For Valentines"**

 **Roganjalex** **– This artist has two stories**

" **Finally After All This Time"**

 **Baka Kage Usagi – This artist has two stories**

" **Cold Sheets?"**

 **Taylor9901** **– This artist has three stories**

" **Miracles Can Happen** "

 **annie jo marie** **– This artist has four stories**

" **Ripple Effect"**

 **YaleAceBella12** **– This artist has four stories**

" **My Life"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I scrubbed everywhere to make sure that I smelt like my body wash, fresh morning dew. I knew that Paul loved this smell on me so I hoped that this would make him forgive me quickly. Once I was done cleaning I quickly dried myself off with my towel. I peeked out the door to see if Charlie was around and when I saw that he wasn't I tiptoed to my bedroom and shut the door behind me. I walked over to the bed and jumped on top of Paul laughing.

"What are you doing Bella?" Paul asked me as he put his hands on my waist. I sat up on him, grabbed his dick and slowly sat on top of it.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked him with a smirk. Once he was all the way inside me I began to ride him slowly.

"Oh Paul you feel so good inside me." I moaned out as I pulled my head back. Paul grabbed a hold of my hips as he growled in pleasure. I put my hands on his chest and began to rock my hips faster. Paul growled in pleasure as he closed his eyes. I looked down at him feeling proud that I could cause him so much pleasure.

"I'm about to cum." I said as I pulled my head back in ecstasy as I rode his dick faster.

"Ride my cock Bella, cum for me." Paul growled out in pleasure as I rode him while I climaxed. When I was done I collapsed onto his chest from exhaustion but I kept bouncing on his cock.

"Bella if you're tired you don't need to keep doing this." Paul told me as I still fucked him. He grabbed my head and kissed me making me moan into the kiss and ride him faster.

"I am tired but I'm still horny, do you want to be in control?" I asked him once we pulled apart for air. I sat up on his still riding him.

"Give me a minute you feel so good right now." Paul said to me as he reached up and grabbed my breast while I rode him. As I rode him out of nowhere Paul pushes me onto the bed and thrusts inside me hard and fast.

"Oh…Oh…yes fuck me…yes right there. I'm about to cum again." I yelled out as he fucked me hard and fast, all I could do was wrap my legs around his hips and hold onto his shoulder as he fucked me.

"I'm about to cum Bella; damn your pussy feels so good." Paul growled out in pleasure as he had a hold of my hip in one hand and the other on the bed by my head. A few more thrusts later and I felt Paul cumming inside me. It felt so good that I ended up cumming as well. Once Paul finished he pulled out of me and laid down on the bed smiling.

"I don't think I could ever get enough of you Bells." Paul said to me as we looked at each other smiling. I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before I got up and walked to the bathroom to clean myself up. Paul ended up using one of the dirty shirts to clean himself up with. Once I was all clean I came back to the room and got under the covers naked with Paul and I feel asleep on his chest.

The next day I woke up to my alarm going off by my bed, I reached over and put it on snooze before turning over and snuggling onto Paul.

 _"Wait Paul is here? I thought he would have left already."_ I thought to myself as I smiled and snuggled more onto him.

 **"Now why would you expect me to be gone already its only 6am?"** I laid there for a second not moving before responding to him.

 _"Well you're usually gone because of patrol or you are already up before I am."_ I thought to him and then looked up to his face to find him looking down at me smiling.

"I'm sorry that I'm usually not here when you wake up Bells, but I am glad that I was able to today." Paul said to me as he reached down and pets my head.

"You want to play hooky today?" I asked him sitting up on my arms that were on his chest. Paul looked like he was thinking it over but I couldn't hear his thoughts cause he was blocking me out.

"As long as Charlie won't find out I don't see why not." He told me leaning up and giving me a kiss.

"Can we go see what the rest of the pack is doing today? I want to see everyone and their imprints to see what it will be like if I accept it." I told him with a smile. Paul looked down at me and smiled. He grabbed me and then flipped me over so he was on top of me and between my legs in a flash. Paul leaned down and kissed me with so much heat and passion that I began to grind my pussy against his dick.

"I would love to show you around the pack today and just as luck would have it we are having a bonfire tonight." Paul told me after he pulled away from the kiss. Paul grabbed my hands and held then down above my head. He leaned down, kissed me again and then thrusted inside me. Paul lightly bit my lip and then began to kiss me as he fucked me slow but hard.

"Damn Bella your pussy feels so good, can I fuck you all day long today?" He asked me after he pulled away from the kiss.

"Sure that sounds great to me babe." I told him with a smile as I slightly arched my back and moaned in pleasure. Paul reached down and pinched my nipple as he fucked me.

"Hey Bella are you awake yet? I heard yo…" I didn't hear Charlie's thoughts as he came up the stairs because I was in so much pleasure from Paul fucking me. Charlie walked in and saw Paul on top of me, both of us naked and Paul's dick inside of me.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK! GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY DAUGHTER AND BOTH OF YOU GET DRESS NOW!" Charlie yelled in anger and embarrassments from catching me have sex. Charlie slammed my door shut and stomped down the stairs. His thoughts were so jumbled that I couldn't concentrate on his thoughts. Paul quickly pulled out of me and began to get dressed. I sat up shocked that I got caught having sex by my dad. After Paul was dressed I quickly put clothes on and we walked down stairs to Charlie pacing around in the living room.

"Both of you site the fuck down on the couch." He told us still passing and trying to figure out what to do. We waited a couple minutes before Charlie began to speak.

"How long have you both been having sex?" Charlie asked still pissed.

"About a couple months, not long after I moved back here." I told him honestly.

 **AN: Oh I moved the time she been living with Charlie now for 5 months. Also she is 18 in case some of you all forgot her age. Paul is 19 in this story, can't remember if I mentioned that or not lol. Now back to the story.**

Charlie looked directly at Paul looking super pissed off. I reached over and grabbed Paul's hand and Charlie began to pace back and forth again.

"Please tell me you both have been using protection at least?" Charlie asked us as he wiped his face.

"No, not really." I admitted to him quietly. I have never seen Charlie's face get so red in my life, he looked like he was about to kill Paul.

"Are you at least on birth control?" He asked me.

"I was for the longest time but I ran out and I haven't gone to doctor for my refill yet." I told him.

"How long have you been out of your birth control?" He asked me as he sat down in his chair.

"Only about two weeks, why?" I asked him now feeling annoyed by all the questions that he was asking me.

"Bella I need you to take a pregnancy test for me." Charlie told her looking serious.

"Are you serious? There is no way I could be pregnant. Why do I have to take it?" I asked him looking pissed off.

"Because I told you to that's why. Now I am going to the store and I will buy you the test and when I get home you better be ready to pee." Charlie told me as he stood up, grabbed his coat and walked out the house.

"This is ridiculous there is no way I am pregnant." I told Paul while looking around the house. Paul looked over at me shocked for a second before smiling at me.

"You're right you can't be besides it's only been two weeks since you last took your pills, you should still be fine right?" Paul asked her as he held her hand.

"Well, I'm not really sure I didn't read the paper work but I'm sure that is how it works anyways." I told him smiling. We sat on the couch and waited for Charlie to come back. By the time he pulled into the driveway I really had to pee.

"Here now take this and go pee, tell me what it says when you're done." Charlie tells me as he hands me the box containing two tests and I almost run up the stairs since I have to pee so bad. When I made it to the bathroom I pulled my pants down and peed on the stick a little before pulling it away and finished peeing, I put the cap back on and waited the time that it said to wait…..

 **AN: What does it say? + or -? What do you all think? The poll begins now. You all have three days to vote and depending on how many I get depends on how I will finish my story. If no one wants to vote then I can always decide it for myself :).**

 **AN: I am also leaning toward Bella is not pregnant but she could be turning into a wolf. I stuck between either baby or wolf. Let me know what you all think. I will take your opinions into consideration as I keep writing just want to know in majority what you all are more interested in reading :).**

 **Holidai** **–this artist has one story :**

 **"The Truth Behind Alice's Gift"**

 **Lisabit** **\- This artist has 11 stories that they have made**

 **"First Meeting"**

 **Roganjalex** **– This artist has two stories**

 **"I merver though this was possible"**

 **Baka Kage Usagi** **– This artist has two stories**

 **"You Roofied Me?"**

 **Taylor9901** **– This artist has three stories**

 **"** **Have you ever?** " **"**

 **annie jo marie** **– This artist has four stories**

 **"The Hunted"**

 **YaleAceBella12** **– This artist has four stories**

" **My Life"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **AN: I know it has been a long time since I last updated and I'm sorry for that but between having a baby and moving halfway across the world things have been going crazy and everytime I thought about updating my stories I kept having writers block but now I am back and ready to finish my stories :)**

It felt like forever waiting in my bathroom to see if we were pregnant or not. I passed back and forth and started to think about what Paul and I would do if we were pregnant. Would I move in with him? Would we find our own place? Would our child be a wolf as well or a human like her? She was not ready to be a mother yet. She felt so stupid. After a few more minutes of waiting she finally got the courage to check the test.

After breathing a huge sigh of relief she walked out of the bathroom and into the living room with Paul and her father.

"Well? What does it say?" Her father asked her. She smiled at Paul and then at her Dad.

"It says that I'm not pregnant. I told you I couldn't be pregnant besides Paul and I will be way more careful in the future at least until we are ready for a family." She told him as she showed him the test. Sure enough it said negative.

"I'm going to leave now..." Paul casually said as he tried to leave the house. Bella didn't want him to leave yet but walked him to the door. Before he walked out the door he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry Bells I'll be back later." Paul whispered into her ear and then walked away towards the woods. Bella smiled in his direction and then shut the door.

"Bella just because it says negative now doesn't mean that it wont show negative in a few months. You're lucky that I am a doctor and that I have pills in the house already in case something like this happened. I want you to start taking birth control now. I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet and I know you sure as hell aren't ready to be a mother. Since, you and Paul both are still in high school at least." Charlie told her as he went to throw the test in the trash.

"I know dad and I'm sorry for the scare I will start taking them now I swear." She told him with a smile and hugged him.

"I'm going to go to the store to buy some stuff for dinner. Anything specific you want me to get at the store for you?" She asked as she grabbed the pills from the drawer that the pills where in. Charlie waited until she took the pill to answer her.

"No, just get what you want to make, I'll be here watching the game." He told her as he went to go sit down. Bella grabbed her Jacket and put her shoes on. After she told him goodbye she grabbed her keys and left for the store.

Bella was on her way to the store when she got a text from Edward asking her if he can meet up with her because he wants to talk to her about something. Bella ready it a few times before she finally decided to answer him. She pulled up to the gas station after the light turned green and parked.

 _''Sure where did you want to meet up at?''_

 **''meet me at Forks High school''**

 _''Okay be there in about 10 minutes''_

After Bella sent the last text she filled up on gas and then drove off to Forks High school. At first she wasn't sure where to go but then found a few signs that showed her where to go and she saw him standing behind the school. After she parked she walked to where he was.

"Hey what's going on?" She asked him when she got there. He turned to her and his eyes lit up and he smiled at her. She smiled back and felt a little bit of a pull towards him but tried to ignore it.

"Look I know that you love Paul and you want to be with him but I just had to tell you...I think that I am in love with you and I really want you to give me a chance I know I can make you happy if you just give me the chance. We are meant to be together." He told her as he walked towards her making her back up against the wall. Once he was in front of her he put his hands on her hips and slowly pulled her to him. He looked down into her eyes, at first she wanted to push him away from her but once he touched her she had the over whelming urge to kiss him.

He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. She felt his ice cold lips against her warm ones and something in the back of her head said no but once his cool minty tongue left his mouth and entered hers her thoughts only went to pleasure and she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. She moaned into the kiss making him growl in pleasure. He moved his hands under her shirt with one at the small of her back and the other trailed up to her breast.

He cupped her breast over he bra and massaged it as they kissed. She moaned again and grabbed handfuls of his hair into her hands. He massaged her breast a little more he quickly ripped her bra in half causing her breast to pop out of its confines. At the sensation of the air and his cold fingers pinching her nipple she moved her head back and gasped in pleasure.

"Oh, good God that feels so good." She moaned. He pushed her back flush against the wall and leaned down to her neck nibbling and sucking on it as he pinched and pulled on her nipple. While he distracted her he took his other hand and brought it down to where her pussy was and cut through her pants and panties in one swipe. Bella feeling the cool air touch her pussy groaned in pure pleasure almost coming.

"Dear God, how..how can you make me feel so good?" She moaned out as her head leaned back more so he could lick and bite more of her neck. Edward smiled and leaned back up to her mouth.

"Want to feel even better?" He asked her as he pinched her nipple again but this time a little harder.

"Oh God yes please make me feel good." She begged him. He quickly unzipped his pants, pulled his dick out and picked her up by her hips, he adjusted her so that her entrance was at the tip of his dick. He pulled her shirt up in the front and then behind her head so that he bare chest was exposed to him, He leaned down and put her nipple in his mouth. He sucked and flicked his tongue against the tip of her nipple.

"Oh yes, please come inside me I can't take it anymore. Please enter me." She begged him as she rubbed against him. He smiled at her and then took one hand of her hip and helped guide his dick inside her pussy. Once he was all the way inside her She leaned down to his shoulder and shivered from the cold and pleasure.

"Are you okay my love?" He asked her after he grabbed her back and hip.

"Yea...you're just big and a little colder than what I'm used to." She told him. He smiled and leaned down to her shoulder and licked her shoulder. He grabbed her hips, leaned back a little and then began to thrust inside her causing her to moan aloud in pleasure. She grabbed his shoulders and held on tight to him as her back rubbed against the wall. As he fucked her he leaned his head back with a deep growl and fucked her a little harder causing her to grind her teeth in pain from the friction on the wall.

"Ed...Edward..a little easy please...my back." she moaned out. Edward wanted more so he decided to push her onto the grass. He quickly got behind her pushed her head down to the grass and swiftly thrusted back inside her causing her to jerk forward with his thrusts.

"Damn...Edward not...not so rough..." She begged him. He moved his hand on her neck and leaned down to her ear that was facing him. He kept thrusting hard inside her as he spoke to her.

"I thought you liked it rough my love...Are you sure you want me to slow down cause your soaking pussy says other wise." He growled to her.

"No...just not as rough." She whispered to him. He smiled down at her and told her as she wished. He began to fuck her a little easiers making her moan out more. After a few more thrusts he grabbed a handful of her hair, gripped her hip hard with his other hand and growled deeply as he came deep inside her. She screamed out in pleasure as she felt his hot cum fill her inside. Once he was done he pulled out of her wiped the remaining cum off of his dick with her shirt and zipped his pants back up.

"That was great." He told her as he fixed his hair. Bella sat up and felt his cum leek out of her pussy. She loked down and saw it puddling up and smiled.

"When can I see you again?" She asked him with a dazed look on her face. He looked at her and told her he would text her a time and location. She nodded her head and stood up. He handed her a hand towel and told her to clean up before she left.

After she was cleaned up she left still in a daze and went to the store. She picked up food to make spaghetti at the store and left to go home. Once she was home she walked upstairs and changed into sleep pants and a different top. Once dressed she started on dinner.

"What took you so long at the store Bells?" Charlie asked her. She just stared at the food cooking and thought about it.

" There was a long line at check out and traffic was slow on the way." She told him. He just nodded his head and started watching the game again. After she ate dinner Charlie said he would clean up so she went up stairs to lay down since she was tired.

"Hey babe I wasn't sure when you would come back up." Paul said with a smile on his face. Bella looked at him dazed.

"Why are you here?" She asked him confused.

"I wanted to see you for a little bit." He said as he walked over to her and held her close to him. After a seconds he became stiff and growled.

"Bella why do you smell like a vampire? Why does all of you even your insides smell like a vampire?" He asked her almost shaking.

"That's because I was with the love of my life...Edward. He loves me and wants to be with me and I want to be with him as well." She told him with a big smile on her face.

"What about us I thought you loved me and wanted us to be together?" He asked her completely shocked.

"Why would I want to be with you when I can have Edward?" She asked him as she pulled away from him and walked towards her bed.

"Besides he is a way better lover than you." She told him with a smirk on her face. He stared back at her practically crushed.

"So, you have decided that you don't want us to be together you would rather us be what?" He asked her.

"Friends or nothing at all that is what I want from you." She told him as she laid down on her bed.

"Fine..." He said as he left her house.

When she fell asleep she started to dream.

 ****DREAM****

 _"What the hell is wrong with you? We love Paul not that nasty sleazy vampire who raped us!" Bella wanted at scream at herself._  
 _The real Bella appeared to be trapped inside of a full lengthened mirror while the other Bella was standing in front of her smiling._

 _ **"No, we love Edward and you can't rape someone who wanted it. He was way better than that dog of a loved you had."**_

 _"He is not a dog he is the love of my life and you just ruined everything." She said as she began to cry into her hands._

 ** _"Don't be such a baby. He doesn't love you like Edward does and besides he can give us everything we want in life, I don't' know about you but I don't want to die one day I want to live forever."_** _Her other half told her as she began to walk away._

 _ **"Now be good and stay where you belong. I want to have more fun with Edward."**_ _She told her as she turned and winked at her. But when Bella looked back at her she saw that she had red eyes and looked Evil._

 _"Who are you? You can't be me at all I would never want to be with Edward EVER." she told her with hatred._

 _ **"You're right I am not you but at the same time I am you. Edward used a special drug that made me inside you so that he can control you and make you his and only his, which makes me now in charge. Don't worry you will come to enjoy it."**_ _She told her as she walked away leaving the real Bella alone and broken._

 _'Paul loves me he will figure it out and save me. I won't let this bitch destroy what I love and care about.'_

 ****END DREAM****

When Bella woke up she smiled and looked around her room. She decided to wear a knee length red dress with spaghetti straps on her shoulders. She decided not to wear a bra and snuck out the house. She texted Edward asking him if she can see him again.

 **"Couldn't stay away could you?"** He asked her. she smiled down at the text.

 _"Never."_

 **"Meet me at the high school again but come to my car."** Bella drove all the way to the school in about 10 minutes. When she got there she parked her car and got into his. He looked over at her and smiled.

"How was your night?" He asked her as he put his hand on her exposed thigh.

"It was boring compared to when I'm alone with you." She said as she pulled her dress up more for him. She leaned over to him and licked and bit his ear. He growled at her making her get up and climb into his lap. He put his hands on her hips bringing her closer to him so she was directly on top of his hard dick. Bella moaned and started to unbutton his shirt to expose his chest. Once it was opened enough she licked and bit his shoulder. While she did that Edward turned his head to the side with a groan and Bella started to grind her hips into him.

"Mmmmm, Edward can I please have you inside me again?" She begged him as she slowly unzipped his pants. He nodded at her. She quickly pulled his hard dick out, moved her panties to the side and slowly sat on his dick till it filled her all the way up. Bella shivered from his cold dick inside her again.

"Edward." She moaned. Edward leaned forward, bit and sucked her collarbone as she rode his dick. Bella turned her head to the right and saw Paul standing a few yards away staring at her heart broken. She smiled at him and began to rock her hips faster making her moan and groan in pleasure.

"Oh, Edward your dick...so deep inside me...you like it when I fuck you like this?" She asked him while she smiled at Paul. He growled and pulled one of her tits out putting it in his mouth sucking on it.

"Yes, baby suck on your titty and cum inside your pussy." She moaned and winked at Paul. Paul couldn't take it anymore and decided to walk away. Bella turned her head back to Edward, she pulled his head up to her and kissed him. He kissed her back and squeezed her hips harder as she rocked her hips. After a few more seconds she pulled away moaning.

"I'm gonna cum." She whispered out of breath. Edward smiled up at her as she grabbed his shoulders, leaned her head back and moaned as she bounced on his dick. He felt her tighten up around him. Once he felt her cum and relax on top of him and slump against him he pushed her back into the back seat of his car and followed behind her.

"What are you?" She asked him as he pushed her down and picked her ass up in the air.

"I haven't cum yet and I'm no where done with you." He growled at her. He trusted back inside her gripping her hip and reaching around and squeezing her breast. Once he was inside her thrusted slow and hard inside her. Bella moaned as her body moved from his thrusts. She felt herself getting more wet and turned on.

"You like it when I take you from behind don't you." He told her as he massaged her ass.

"Yes, it feels so good, you reach places inside me that feels great." She told him. He smiled and put a finger inside her ass as he fucked her making her squeak in surprise.

"Relax, don't worry it will feel good." He leaned down and whispered into her ear. After a few more seconds she relaxed and he moved his finger around in her ass making her moan. A few more minutes of him playing with her he pulled his finger out of her and thrusted inside her a few more times before he growled out and came inside her again. Bella moaned in pleasure at being filled up by him.

"Do you still want more?" He asked her as he rocked his hips and pulled out of her. She moaned and nodded her head. He left his dick under her pussy and let his cum drip on his dick. After he had enough cum on it to make it more wet he grabbed her ass, spread apart her cheeks and slowly pushed inside her making her grind her teeth in pain. Once he was inside her completely she shook a little from the pain.

"Wait, Edward this hurts I don't think...I can do this." She told him as she tried to reach behind her to push him away but instead he grabbed her arm and pushed it back down onto the seat.

"It will be okay Bella trust me." He whispered to her as he held her hand down and reached around with his other to rub her clit. Bella moaned in pleasure as he rubbed her. Once she was distracted he began to slowly move inside her, Bella groaned in pain.

"That hurts. Please don't." She said again. Edward didn't care and was tired of her whining so instead he sped up his thrusts and continued to fuck her ass. Bella wanted to scream in pain but decided to burry her head in the seat and wait till it felt good. After what felt like hours but was only a few minutes it started to feel good. So he leaned back, grabbed her hips and fucked her ass harder making his growl in pleasure.

"Damn, Bella your ass is so tight I'm gonna cum again." He growled. Bella groaned in a pained pleasure clenching her hands. After a few more minutes Edward slammed into her ass so hard it caused Bella to jerk forward and yelp in pain. He came hard inside her making her whimper.  
"Damn Bella that was great. Did you like it?" He asked her as he rubbed her hips and slowly pulled out of her. Bella shivered and once he was out of her he saw his cum mixed with her blood pour from her ass.

"Looks like I might have ripped you a bit but don't worry you will heal. I'm sorry my dicks just so big and you were so tight." He told her. He grabbed a towel and whipped her ass and pussy clean before pulling her dress back down.

"Not to be mean but can you leave now I'm done." He told her. Bella sat up and slowly got out of his car and limped slowly back to her car. Once inside her car she sat there for a second in a daze.

 _"If he really loved you he wouldn't have done that to you." The real Bella told her through her car mirror._

 _ **"He does love me and because I love him I wanted him to feel good and he loved it and he loves me."** The other Bella told herself._  
 _Bella drove off back home to go take a shower and get ready for the day. After all she had to go back to school tomorrow._

 _The real Bella wished that she could escape this torture but didn't know how. or who could help her, so she just sat down and cried hard._

 **AN: I know it has been so long since I last posted but I figured I would make things a little more interesting to the story...will Paul figure out what is going on with her? Or will he just accept this new Bella and just be her friend? Will Edward keep getting what he wants?**

 **How can Bella get out of this one? Will her powers grow into something more and get her happy ending that she deserves?**  
 **I will type more of the next chapter soon and hopefully in a few days post what happens next :)**

 **Let me know if this was too much or if you guys liked it :) if its too much I can die it down more :)**

 **I missed you all and love you all for sticking with me after all this time apart :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **AN: And I'm back again :) This chapter will be better than the last I hope. Let me know what you think.**

I just want to die...I can't be here anymore knowing that...that thing is running my body. IT has been weeks since she over came me and the more I see Paul the more I scream and scratch inside wanting him to hear me I can't take it anymore. Either kill me or let this stop.

 _Thankfully She only slept with Edward once more since that awful time with him. I don't know if be became bored with us or just left but she hasn't heard anything from him in a while, which I am thankful for._

The other Bella was sleeping soundly while the real Bella was moping around inside her head and really just wanting to get the hell out. But because the other Bella was so strong in taking control there was nothing the real Bella could do.

Ever since Paul caught Bella with Edward he became super distant and dropped out of school and just stayed in his wolf form the only time he would shift back was when he needed to show face for some reason or another. He was just too broken and damaged to really care about anything. Hell he couldn't even make her hear his thoughts anymore and he couldn't hear hers no matter what he tried. It was like his Bella vanished over night.

He was so mad after what happened with her and Edward that he actually tried to kill him a few times and after the last time he ripped his right arm off two week ago he hasn't been seen since. He runs around the area to try and find him and kill him once and for all but the fucker disappeared.

Once the sun rose up Bella got up out of bed and started to get ready for the day. She looked at her phone to see if Edward called her but still nothing so when she tried to call him the voice on the phone said that the number wasn't in service. It was like he didn't want to be found.

So instead she got into her Jeep and drove off down the road a few blocks and then decided to walk into the woods. She hoped that she could find him but after a few hours of walking she didn't find anything until she came across a clearing and found the field that her and Paul made love in for the first time.  
She walked into the opening until she found the spot that they made love and collapsed. For a millisecond the real Bella came through and she shed a few tears for her lost love, Paul. But then the thing inside her realized what she was doing and took back over. Bella heard a sounds behind her and turned around and saw a huge wolf staring at her across the field.

"Paul." She whispered. Paul turned and left but then after a few seconds returned as a human walking over to her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her looking pissed.

"I was bored and then came across the field and decided to relax a bit. Why are you here?" She asked him trying to be non-sealant.

"I always come here to think." He told her with his arms crossed when he reached her.

 _"PAUL I'M RIGHT HERE! Baby please hear me!"_ _Bella yelled from inside her head._

She started to cry and scream and beg but still he didn't flinch. After staring into her eyes fro a few more minutes he huffed and then began to walk away. The real Bella wanted him back but she couldn't do it on her own she needed help but from who?

Before Paul could leave he smelt something in the air. He smelt...Edward and he was close, but before he could shift something hard slammed into his chest and he fell down. Edward was on top of him squeezing his neck with his left hand and his arm still missing. His eyes where blood red and filled with rage.

"Hello dog, remember me?" He asked him while he squeezed harder. Bella stood up smiling ear to ear at him and tried to run to Edward but when he looked at her with those raging red eyes and with only one arm she stopped and stared at him.

Once he saw her he got off of Paul and ran vampire speed to Bella and with his vampire strength and speed he pushed her onto the ground and ripped her clothes off. He forced himself inside her making her scream in pain since they hadn't had sex in weeks she wasn't ready for the sudden intrusion but he only got a few had thrusts inside her when he was yanked off her and thrown a few yards away by a huge wolf. Bella tried to sit up but was in pain.

She could feel the bruises forming on her body and could feel blood coming from her pussy and hips. She looked down at herself and something inside her snapped like a twig. Paul ran towards Edward wanting to kill him but before he could get to get he saw a pure white wolf with piercing blue eyes run to him and start shredding him into pieces.

Paul stopped moving and stared at what was happening in pure shock and disbelief. Who is that? I have never seen a wolf so beautiful before. He turned around and saw Bella laying down in the meadow still with blood around her. He looked between the two wondering what was going on.

Once Edward was dead the wolf turned around snarling and spitting out vampire parts. Once they looked into each others eyes they both felt the pull of energy and electricity between them. He could feel her love for him radiating off of her and his coming off him. All he wanted to do was run to her and protect her and love her for the rest of his existence and nothing else. He couldn't even remember why he was there to begin with other than her willing him to.

Paul shifted back into his human form walking over to the white wolf. Once he touched her face she shifted back and Paul was purely shocked. It was Bella...she was standing in front of him smiling ear to ear. She looked a little more fit and taller but it was still his Bella. She jumped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck crying.

"You have no idea how long I have been crying and pleading for you to hear me and to come back to you." She said through her tears. Paul was still shocked and turned towards the other Bella laying down in the grass.

"What? How? Huh?" Was all he could manage to say. So Bella informed him of what Edward did to her and how it was never her with him ever she was trapped inside her own head.

"If you are you then who is that?" He asked her. They walked over to the other Bella laying down in the grass. They saw her laying there with blood on her and around her. It looked like something ripped itself out of her body.

"I guess because I couldn't take it anymore and couldn't see you get hurt because of me I finally snapped and was able to break free. It's like I'm reborn again." She told him with a smile on her face. She re wrapped her arms around him again hugging him so close to her. Bella leaned up kissing him slowly. Paul smiled and kissed her back glad to finally have his Bella back.

"I've missed you so much Paul. Make love to me." Paul didn't need to be told twice. He helped her down on the soft grass on her back and began to kiss and lick her neck while he played with her breast. While he was doing that he took his other hand rubbing it on her thigh until he got to her pussy and began to rub her clit.

"Paul, mmmm that feels really good." She moaned as he moved his mouth down to her other nipple and began to suck her nipple while pinching and pulling her other. Bella grabbed a handful of his hair in her hands moaning his name. Paul decided to put a finger inside her pussy and began to finger her, but after a few thrusts inside her he looked up at her shocked for a second.

"What? Is something wrong?" She asked him with her eyes glazed over from pleasure.

"Your...your a virgin again." He told her shocked.

"Wait what? Are you sure?" She asked him and then sat up.

"Yea I remember what your body felt like and inside you as well and you are definitely a virgin again. Do you still want to continue or stop here?" He asked her even though his dick was already leaking with precum he would stop if she said so.

"Never, I'm so glad that I'm pure for you again...I don't want anyone else but you forever Paul. You are my wolf and I am yours." She told him smiling. He leaned forward and kissed her. He pushed her back onto her back, moved between her legs again and rubbed his dick against her pussy getting the tip wet.

"You sure Bells?" He asked her. She leaned forward grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. Their tongues battled for dominance and he won. Once they needed to breath again he pulled away, grabbed the side of her face, looked into her eyes and helped guide his dick inside her. This time he entered her slowly so he could feel all of her around him.

She groaned in pain when he was all the way inside her.  
She let a single tear go down her face. He wiped it away and kissed her again. She nodded her head at him and he began to move inside her slow at first but then after a few thrusts he went a little faster. Both her moaning and panting in pleasure. While they were making love Bella felt something come over her and she let it. Turns out her wolf wanted out to play so she let her come out. Paul sensing her wolf take over let his take over as well and flipped her over onto her stomach.

After a few seconds Bella's wolf was in front of him and his wolf appeared as well. His wolf jumped on top of her grabbing her neck in his mouth and shoving her face down to the dirt causing her ass to be in the air. Paul's wolf climbed on top of her and began to thrust inside her hard making Bella's wolf whimper in submission to him. He let her neck go and his front paws griped her hips as he thrusted inside her hard and fast. After a few more thrusts both wolves growled and howled in pleasure as they both came.

Both transformed back into humans and Paul thrusted hard inside her one more time making Bella moan in pleasure. After a few more minutes he pulled out of her and they cuddled together in each others' arms.

"I love you Paul."

"I love you too Bella"

They looked at each other and smiled. Once they both were able to they grabbed Edwards body parts and threw them onto the other Bella and lit it on fire. Bella finally glad she was free of them both. They both then turned back into wolves and ran to Sam's house.

 _"I still can't believe that this is really happening." Bella thought to herself._

 _ **"Believe it babe."**_ _Paul thought to her._

 _"I can hear you again." Bella thought with a smile._

 _ **"Actually you can hear all wolf thoughts now when you are a wolf"**_ _She heard Sam's voice inside her head. At first Bella freaked out until she saw him. He was a few yards away a little bigger than Paul and solid black fur._

 _ **"I see you two mated as wolves as well as humans. Nothing beats mating with your imprint."**_ _Sam thought to them._

 _"Yes I know what you mean." Bella told him. Bella then shared her memories of what she went through while being controlled by Edward for weeks so he knew that it wasn't her that hurt Paul._

 _ **"I'm glad that you told me Bella that helps clear up a lot of mess actually but you will have to come to our next meeting and explain it all to the chiefs of the tribe so that they will understand and you can stay in our pack."**_ _Sam told her._

 _"What do you mean? I thought it was your decision that I join the pack?" She told him feeling nervous now._

 _ **"Actually Bells, its up to my dad and the older men in our tribe that decided that but once you explain to them what happened I am sure they will forgive you and let you stay besides if they don't then where you go I will go with you."**_ _Paul told her as he leaned his head down and rubbed it against hers. Bella had enough of thought talking and shifted back into human form in front of Sam._

"Thank you for letting me know but I will be on my way home and relax just let me know when to be there and I will show up and explain to them." She told him before walking towards her home. Paul shifted as well and followed her.

"He said come back in a few days and you can speak to the elders." Paul told her. Once they made it back her house Bella realized that she was naked and needed clothes to get into the house.

"Here just climb up the window and change." He told her. She nodded her head and they both went up to her room and both changed into pants and shirt. Bella still kept his clothes in her room in case he needed them and was glad the other Bella didn't toss them out.

"You know as a wolf you look super hot. You don't know how happy I am that you came back to me Bells I missed you so much and I hated how much he hurt you and I didn't do anything to help you." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her naked waist, by that time she had her bra and panties on while he was in his boxers.

He leaned down and nuzzled her neck as he held her close to him. She hummed feeling loved and complete with him there. She didn't want it to end but she knew they had to get dressed and tell Charlie about what happened.

After they dressed, Bella found Charlie sitting in his chair in the living room. After what felt like an eternity but was only a few hours Charlie was finally caught up on what happened with Edward and how she finally shifted into a wolf.

"Well this is definatley a lot to take in but believe me if I see anyone from his vampire coven I will kill all of them for what he did to you Bells." He told her as he looked down at her sadly before going to start dinner.

Bella crawled into Paul's lap and curled up with her face buried into his neck and her arms around his neck. Paul wrapped his arms around her back and butt holding her close to him. They stayed that way till Charlie finished dinner and called them to the table. Charlie made Bella's favorite chicken Alfred and ended up making about 3 pounds worth and was sure they would both eat all of it and the 20 garlic sticks he made or he made himself a big plate himself so that they could have the rest.

Bella smiled over at her dad before she piled on almost a pound of pasta on her plate. and 4 garlic sticks. Looking over she saw Paul doing the same thing and they both smiled over at each other before laughing.

 **AN: I figured why not move things more along now and kill off Edward let me know if he got what he deserved or not. Also I will be making more chapters after this one it is not over yet.**


End file.
